Angels and Vampires
by LuckySox
Summary: Twilight/MR crossover. The Flock break out of The School, and they meet a certain werewolf on the way out. What does the School want with werewolves? What lengths will the School go to capture the Pack? Working up to Fax.
1. Caged pt 1

_A/N: I've been wwanting to do a crossover for a long time. Neck Breaker is one break. I didn't want to make an autor's note, because I hate those.Read and Review, will continue if there's interest!_

**Disclaimer for entire fic: I am neither Stephanie Meyer or james patterson. I would be so rich if i was.**

**_Jacob:_**

Jacob woke up, disoriented. He tried to get up, but he banged his head on the ceiling of a cage. Huh, a cage? He opened his eyes. He was in a dog crate, with the little bars that would easily hold in a dog. Jacob, however, was tons stronger than any type of household dog.

Jacob swiped at the bars with his paw—or attempted to. Jacob realized that he was paralyzed. Not only was he way too big for the cage he was in, but he couldn't move. He also realized then that he was in werewolf form.

_Paws…fur…werewolf, right. _Jacob thought. How stupid of him, to forget that. He was really out of it. Jacob was astounded at the silence. No one was responding to his thoughts. No one was laughing at him for being so stupid. He was…alone.

Jacob howled. It was a rule of thumb among werewolves to not howl, because it attracts too much attention. But he couldn't believe that he really was alone. Someone in his pack should hear him…

Jacob's howl turned out to be only a whimper. Dang.

Where was Jacob anyway? His sharp werewolf sight scanned beyond his cage's bars. It was all darkness. There was some sort of shroud or something covering his cage, so he couldn't see.

Jacob heard doors open, and he became alert. He heard footsteps. Not blood-sucker foot steps. Vampires were more light-footed, and some of them flowed when they walked. These were heavy human steps. But not any specific steps that he recognized, like Bella's stumbled gait. Jacob would've known that right away.

"Take this subject to the arena. Subject Six is on its way there." Someone said.

"Six? I thought they were using Seven." Another human said.

"Nah, Six is the one. Seven is strong enough, but Janssen is crazy about Six."

"I'm still surprised we found Six, after all this time. Six has really grown up. Sixteen now, right?"

"After meeting this little beastie, Six won't ever get a chance to be seventeen.

Little Beastie? Jacob hoped they weren't referring to him. Who was Six and Seven? He heard something about an arena too. So fighting would be involved. Jacob normally wouldn't worry, but he was paralyzed. He had to find the pack.

His cage was being moved. The cloth was lifted, and a hand came through the bars of the cage, sticking Jacob with a needle. Jacob regained feeling, and was about to burst through the cage bars, when the door opened. He leapt through; teeth barred, claws out, and landed in an empty room. He heard a door close and bolt behind him.

The room was huge, with an extremely high ceiling. High above him, there were windows, where a lot of scientist looking people was watching him. Jacob saw a camera and snarled.

_Anyone there? _Jacob tried, hoping the pack would answer. _Anyone? Sam? Leah? Seth? Embry? Paul? Quil? Anybody? _

_Yes? _This was a small voice, like a little girl's. Certainly not one of the pack's.

_Where am I? _Jacob asked? _How did I get here? Who are you?_

_Can you help us? _The little girl's voice asked. _We're in cages. Please help! They've taken one of us away, to fight some Eraser or something. _

_I don't know what you're talking about. _Jacob replied. A thought suddenly occurred to him. _Are you a werewolf? _How else could this girl talk in his mind? The only other person who could do something like this was…_Wait, are you a vampire?_

_I'm not an Eraser, or a Screecher. _Was the reply, which only puzzled Jacob.

A girl was shoved into the room, the door bolted quickly. She looked ordinary enough. She was about his age, with wavy blonde hair going past her shoulders, and fiery brown eyes. She went into a fighting stance.

Jacob had to fight this girl? It would be easy. He didn't really want to kill the girl, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Fight now, regret later.

_A/N: review Sil' vous plait!_


	2. Caged pt 2

_A/N: **Kay everyone who is familiar with my other stories Lost school and Neckbreaker: Screechers do appear in this fic, but only because I needed some sort of henchmen monster things other than Erasers. They have nothing to do with my other two fics.**_

_Had to clear that up. Also, I realize that I said Jacob's name about thirty times last chapter. It shall be edited...eventually. _

_Changed up the summary. Just so you know._

_Thanks for all teh reviews so far, I really would like you all to continue with ur comments and such._ **SO REVIEW! sil' vous plait and Merci in advance!**

* * *

"Come on out whitecoats!" I yelled from inside my cage. "I haven't seen any of you in a long time, we should get reacquainted!"

Marian Janssen walked out, with a whitecoat entourage and body guards. The body guards were Screechers. Bat-Canine-Human hybrids. Mostly bat and canine, no real minds of their own, but they were vicious, and they had a thing for blood.

"Hello Maximum." Marian Janssen said. "We've been looking for you for a while. Now we can catch up."

"Oh yea." I said. "So, how many have you killed recently? I have killed…um…zero in the last few years, how about you?"

Janssen just chuckled, like I just said something cute. "I've missed you're personality Maximum. I haven't had any experiments as…lively as you."

Translation of the last comment? _I've killed a boat-load of people, and I want to add you to the pile._

"Well, we've eluded Itex ever since it was revived two years ago." I said. "You don't really think you'll win do you? Name one time when you've successfully killed us. Just one."

I heard Iggy snigger. Two years since my last book, and my sarcasm is still up to par.

"Don't get too comfortable Maximum." Janssen said darkly. "Right now, we are awakening a creature that you don't stand a chance against."

"This is awfully familiar…does Omega ring any bells?" I asked.

"Actually," the Director said. "This one will remind you more of an Eraser."

That's when I burst out laughing.

"An Eraser? You kidding me?" I said, cackling like a madwoman. "Let me guess, it's a winged Eraser? No, you've already made those. A finned Eraser? Oohhhh no, there are _fishy_ Erasers after us! I hope they don't blow bubbles at me! If I was wearing boots, boy would I be quaking…"

"You can laugh now." Janssen said irritated. "I only said it would remind you of an Eraser. I never said it was one. Erasers barely compare to this creature."

"So what do you want from us?" I asked. Better get to the point, I always say. Well, not always, but I'm saying it now.

"Our new creature needs a test run." Janssen said wryly. "I'm deciding which one of you should be its breakfast. In fact, let's see our new subject, shall we?"

So there was some sort of huge TV/monitor thing in the room we were in. Who knew?

Well, it came in handy for the Director. She turned it on, and we saw a room. The whitecoats were dragging a huge dog crate in, and they unlatched the door.

A huge beast leapt through the door. This thing was no Eraser. It was like a gigantic wolf. It had russet colored fur that was very shaggy. Its snout was long, with a lot of sharp teeth. It looked up at the camera, and snarled a loud horrible sound.

"This thing isn't just strong." Janssen said. "But it is intelligent. Our tests have shown that it has as much brain activity as a human. Perhaps a bit less." **(A/N: didn't want to give Jacob too much credit. lol)**

Another whimper, this time for Gazzy. The Director wanted to throw one of us down into the pit with Clifford the Big Mutant Dog.

"Bring Max's cage down to arena door." The Director ordered. "Tranquilize her. I want her Flock to watch the beast's savagery…"

"No." Fang said suddenly. He had been sitting quietly in his cage, but now he was alert. "Not Max…Take me. Forget about Max, take me instead." I felt a rush of affection for Fang, for a moment at least. Then I was myself again.

"No way Jose." I said to Fang. "None of you will be puppy chow. I'm ready for you Marian dear. Stick me."

"Max, don't give up like that!" Fang hissed, too softly for anyone else to hear.

"I'd rather give up than have any of my family fed to that thing." I replied softly.

"You know, I have a better idea." Janssen said. "No tranquilizer. Max will fight. And we will watch."

"Can you at least give me a rabies shot first?" I asked, pretending to be sincere. The Director ignored me.

"Let's go then." The Director ordered. Some whitecoat thugs opened my cage, and grabbed me by the arms. I would've struggled if I didn't see the armed guards in the room. Poopy. Escape route #1 out.

"Take me instead." Fang began to say frantically. He looked at the TV screen, and at the monster. "I'd put up a better fight. Take me." We were heading down the stairs, and Fang's pleas echoed. _Not Max, take me! _

_He doesn't want to watch you die. _Angel said in my mind. _He'd rather die himself._

_Tell him that I wouldn't let him fight either. _I replied. _If anyone's dying, it's me, no discussion. And this situation isn't really that hopeless._

_Someone else is here. _Angel's voice said. _He's looking for some people. I asked if he could help._

_I'm pretty sure it's a bit late for that. _I replied curtly.

I was shoved into this cylindrical room. The Big Bad Wolf was pacing around the perimeter of the room. It saw me and snarled. I went into a fighting stance. This thing was way bigger up close then on a TV screen.

I'm pretty sure that I looked like a very tasty dog toy right about now.


	3. Mutant Lassie

_

* * *

_

A/N: Tons logner than my other chapters. This acually originally was two chappies, but I decided to just make it one.

_**KEEP ON REVIEWING! PLEASE AND THANK YOU IN ADVANCE**!_

* * *

**_Max_**

I was staring Mutant Lassie straight in the eyes, which was sort of freaky. They weren't like Eraser eyes. Erasers were all the same, cruel, unfeeling, animalistic. These eyes looked as human as my own.

"Here doggy." I whispered. "Show me what you got."

Mutant Lassie snarled, and jumped at me. I barely dodged it, and I snapped my wings open. I took off in the air, creating some distance. Mutant Lassie was staring at me…in awe? The thing was meant to be intelligent. It probably didn't expect a flying girl.

"Surprised?" I asked mockingly. "I dare ya to come up and get me Rin Tin Tin."

Rin Tin Tin tried. It jumped into the air, but could not get high enough. I was laughing. How could the Director forget this very important detail?

I heard a spinning sound, and air beat me down. The Director hadn't forgotten at all. There were fans at the top of the room, and they were pushing me down. Poopy.

_Max._ Angel said in my head, as I began descending. _I've been talking to someone. I just realized it's the dog. His name is Jacob. He's confused, and he isn't an experiment. He's a werewolf, and he just wants to get to his pack._

Well, that put a spin on things.

"How about we talk things over." I said, nearly at the ground, where I'm sure Mutant Lassie—Jacob—would be ready to devour me. "How about it Jacob?"

Jacob froze. He stopped growling, and cocked his head to the side. I thought he might've been friendly, but he jumped at me. He brought me down to the ground, and grabbed my shirt with his teeth. He threw me up into the air, and I tried to fly. Jacob just jumped right after me…and crashed into the camera. The thing broke into pieces.

_It's ok. _Angel said in my mind. _He wants to talk. But he's gonna be naked. He's sorry._

What?!

Then I saw him began to change. His fur ruffled, and seemed to shrink away. There were many cracking noises, as his bones shifted. I just stared there horrified, until there was a tan, dark haired, naked boy in front of me. I turned away, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." A gruff voice said. "Some girl in my head said you were safe. I had to attack to kill off the camera. Now we can talk. And sorry about me being…the scientists took my clothes away, and they don't just pop out of my skin or anything…"

"It's ok." I said, still looking at the wall. "I plan on looking at you as little as possible."

"Ok then." I heard Jacob say. "So, where is this? What are you? I mean, wings! That's awesome!"

"We're in the School, a.k.a. the Mad Scientist Play House." I said. "And I'm an Avian-Human Hybrid, an experiment. What are you?"

"A werewolf…I'm not supposed to tell, but the little girl's voice told me you already knew…" Jacob answered. I guffawed.

"Werewolf? Keep telling yourself that. Wait, so you're not an experiment?" I asked. "How did they get you?"

"I was…running away." Jacob said. "Stuff at home…not fair…I couldn't…I couldn't stay." So the poor kid had some problems at home? Poor puppy.

"We can swap stories later." I said. "Niceties aside, how are we escaping? The whitecoats think you're beating the snot out of me. Of course, it would be the other way around."

"Sure."

_Max, they're turning on another camera. _Angel said.

_Thanks sweetie. _I replied.

"Jacob, we have to think of something now, the camera's coming back." I said.

"I have an idea." Jacob said. "Trust me."

_Trust me. _Two words I've never, well, trusted.

* * *

**_Fang_**

When Fang saw that thing on the monitor screen for the first time, his heart stopped. He wasn't one to be intimidated by anything, but this was different. Max was about a third the size of this monster. Max wasn't as invincible as everyone thought.

Fang kept his composure, despite everything. Couldn't lose it now. Not on the outside anyway.

Inside, Fang was panicking. He was going to watch Max die, the one thing he promised that would never happen to her. He failed. Fang always felt more for Max then for anyone else…which was really an understatement. Fang just wasn't into being descriptive. Cramped his style.

The Flock watched as Max began to fight. She tried to fly, but there were fans pushing her down. She was being slowly lowered into that creature's jaws.

"Ok, we get it, that monster is strong." Fang said to the Director. "You don't really want to kill one of your most successful experiments do you?" Marian Janssen just smiled cruelly.

The fight was going down-hill for Max on the screen. The monster grabbed her by the shirt, and tossed her into the air like a toy. Gazzy and Nudge were shutting their eyes, and Iggy covered his ears. Angel looked on expressionless. Fang frantically thought up something else to say.

"Come on, Max isn't that hard to defeat." Fang said, trying another approach. "You should switch her out for someone more challenging, like me." _Anything to keep Max alive._

Then the giant wolf leapt towards Max, to deal one final blow…when it also bumped into the camera. The monitor blacked with a _plunk!_

"Get another feed into that room!" the Director ordered. "I need to see what's going on!"

"We can make a deal." Fang said pleadingly to the Director, becoming more desperate.

"Subject Seven, I have no desire to make a deal." Janssen said. "You all are dying sooner or later anyway. In fact, I could let you go next if you like. Hurry up with that camera!"

"You don't want to do this." Fang persisted. "Max hasn't saved the world yet. You can't kill—"

"Somebody please sedate Seven!" The Director yelled. "And get that camera ready!"

A whitecoat approached Fang's cage, brandishing a syringe. Fang scrambled towards the back of his cage, kicking the whitecoat's hands away. The TV screen finally turned back on.

Fang stop breathing. All they could see from the camera was the enormous backside of the monster. Shredded pieces of clothing and feathers were everywhere. The monster looked like it was…eating something. Fang's mouth went dry as the image sunk in, his mind reeling from the horror.

Max was dead. Like that, Max was gone forever.

* * *

**_Max_**

I did my best dead impression ever. I was crumpled on the ground, my wings jutting out at odd angles. I ripped out some of my own feathers to add effect. Jacob accidently ripped my T-shirt. Oops. Well, it's a tank top now, and the cloth is scattered around the room.

Angel tipped us off where the new feed would be. We positioned our selves accordingly and BINGO! I looked like I was killed. The only thing that I didn't like was making my Flock think I was dead. I told Angel not to tell them. They needed to look believable when they saw me "dead".

Like predicted, the whitecoats opened the door, needle in hand, to get Jacob. He stood over me, not letting any of them see how alive I was. It probably looked to the whitecoats like Jacob was protecting his food. He snarled at them, and they backed away.

"Wow that thing took care of Six all right." One of them said.

"Seven's going in next." Another said. "Maybe tomorrow. The Director just wants to kill off these things. One a day keeps the werewolf at bay. Hey, that's pretty clever. I thought that up just now!"

"Shut it moron." The first whitecoat snapped.

Jacob lunged at them both. I jumped up as well, and bolted out of the room. Jacob bounded right past me. Damn he was tons faster than me. On foot anyway.

Since Jacob was in front of me, I didn't have worry about any guards or whitecoats. He'd just plow right over them, clearing the way for me. Convenient.

Jacob totally smashed a door, and sped into the room with the cages, and the Director. The woman was against the wall, alone, and terrified. The Flock began to scream with joy. Except for Angel and Fang. Fang doesn't scream, and Angel knew what was going on the entire time.

"OMG Max you aren't dead!" Nudge squealed. "And what happened to you clothes? And how did you make the monster help you? Can we get out? I really don't like it in here…"

"Sweet, Max's alive!" Iggy said.

"Awesome!" Gaz said.

Fang was staring at me in wonder. I didn't know my death ruse was so convincing. I instantly felt bad for the trick. I didn't want them to feel any pain.

"M-max?" He asked. I noticed the pile of broken syringes by his cage. Whitecoats must've tried to sedate him. We all knew how Fang was with needles.

"OK guys, less staring and more escaping." I ordered. Fang snapped out of his trance.

Jacob walked over to Angel's cage, and shredded the bars easily. Angel wiggled out, and Jacob moved on to Nudge. Soon the entire Flock was free, and glaring at the Director. We tied the woman up, and left her there. We weren't killers.

Well, I wasn't so sure about Jacob.

* * *

_A/N: Review please! I love ur comments, good, bad, or indifferent! Fax is slow so far, yes, but where the fun in having teh Fax dished out in the first chapters? It has to build up. I find it more fun that way._


	4. Werewolf

_A/N: Longness, again. Werewolf and Birdpeople sort of finally meet in person. READ AND REVIEW SIL' VOUS PLAIT!_

* * *

Later, we finally rested in a forest. I had no idea where we currently were, and we've barely spoken since we left The School. Now that we had some down time, Jacob had some explaining to do.

He was still all wolfy, and no one else knew that he really was a person. This would be interesting.

"OK everyone." I said. "You all need to meet, Jacob." I gestured towards the gigantic wolf beast beside me.

"Jacob?" Gazzy asked. "You sure his name isn't Killer? Or Spike?"

"No, his name is Jacob." I said again. "He looks like Clifford the Big Mutant Dog now, but he really is a normal guy. A normal guy who needs clothing." I turned to Fang. "You two are like the same size. Can you lend him something?"

Fang looked sort of confused. Great. He picked up on the implications of what I said. How would I explain that? _Well I know that Jacob needs some clothes because I saw it for my own eyes. _I didn't really want to admit that. Well, Angel did that for me.

"In the room when the camera turned off, Jacob changed back to a boy." Angel said. "That's when Max found out he needed clothes. Oh look, she's blushing, I think she's embarrassed. She just thought about the image and EWWWW!"

"Thank you Angel." I said, cheeks really red. Sighing, I went back to Fang, who was leering at the giant wolf creature. "So can you give him some?" Fang nodded, and began to look through his backpack.

Jacob gingerly took some of Fang's clothes in his mouth, and went into the bushes. A few minutes later, a tall, tan, dark haired boy came out of the bushes. Wow, it was like seeing another Fang. They just had the same coloring, and obviously weren't related to each other in any way.

"Hey guys." Jacob said awkwardly. "I'm Jacob. Black. Jacob Black. That's my name. You can call me Jake…or Jacob."

"We get it." Fang said hostilely.

Ignoring him, I asked "Where are you from?"

"The La Push reservation in Washington." Jacob answered. "It's by a town called Forks."

"Washington?" I asked. "Sorry Jake, but the School, the place we were in, was in Death Valley California." Jacob's face fell.

Gazzy asked. "How did you become a dog?"

"I'm not meant to say." Jacob said. "But the little girl's already picked the answer from my mind, which bypasses the order…"

"Just get on with it." Iggy said. "So are you an Eraser?"

"A what?" Jacob asked. "No I'm—I'm a werewolf." The Flock exchanged unbelieving glances. Iggy just snorted.

"No really, I am." Jacob insisted. "My tribe, the Quileutes, we can become werewolves to protect our tribe from…enemies."

"You can call yourself whatever you want." Fang said skeptically. "But we accepted long ago that we were freaks. We don't run around claiming to be angels."

"He's telling the truth" Angel said. "He isn't lying."

"Whoah, really?" I said. I sort of stared at Jacob for a few seconds. I mean, seriously, a real live werewolf? "That's…pretty cool."

"Says the winged girl." Jacob said, chuckling.

"Oh, amazing." Fang said sarcastically. "A person who can turn into a wolf. Like I've never been chased by those before…"

"Fang, Erasers are nothing like Jake." I said. "Jake's the real deal here. So Jacob, how'd you get from Washington to Death Valley?

"Well," Jacob continued. "I ran away from home. I ran so far, I couldn't hear my pack anymore. And then…black…and I woke up in a cage."

Jacob obviously was holding back a lot of details. Jacob looked at me, wanting my explanation. Geez, where to start?

"We're genetically modified experiments." I began. "The School isn't exactly a fun place to live, so we escaped. Well, they didn't like us escaping, so they've been chasing us. A few days ago, they actually got us. The End."

Jacob seemed to accept that. Everyone was tired, so we got a fire going, and Iggy started cooking something up. I sat by the fire, staring into it, as if it would suddenly answer all of my questions. Jacob plopped right down next to me. For moment I thought he was Fang. For one amazing, hopeful moment. I didn't let my disappointment show.

"So, what now?" Jacob asked casually. He was wearing some black wife-beater type of shirt, totally looking like a Fang clone right now. It was strange.

"Well, you can go home." I said bluntly. "The Flock has to keep moving. Well, flying."

"But what if they catch me again?" Jacob asked. "I mean, I always thought us werewolves were too wicked fast to be caught by anything. What if they go for the rest of my pack? I need to get home pronto, but…I'm not sure if going solo is that safe."

"So, you're asking to tag along with the Flock so you can get to Washington safely." I said.

"Yea." Jacob simply answered.

"Hey, we'll help you get home." I told him. "It's not like we have anything better to do." I began to throw any arm around him, in a comforting way.

"You'll be back with your family, or pack or whatever in no—GOD YOU'RE HOT!" I snatched my arm back. His skin was scalding.

"I have that effect on people." Jacob said, chuckling. The rest of the Flock was staring at me. Fang was actually staring at Jacob, looking worryingly hostile. Iggy walked over, chuckling.

"That isn't what I meant." I said, leering at Jacob. "You have a fever or something, your skin is hot to touch."

"Sure." Iggy said, teasing me. "Jacob _feels_ hot. I see how it is. Do I _feel _hot? I bet Fang feels _really _hot. Test me Max. I want to know how hot I _feel. _Fang next."

I grabbed Iggy's wrist, and made him touch Jacob. Iggy jerked his arm away.

"Whoah." Was Iggy's surprised response.

"It's a werewolf thing." Jacob said. "The hot temperature." Iggy shrugged, and went over to resume cooking.

Fang was suddenly at my side. "Is _he_ traveling with us?" He asked. Fang over emphasized "he" in a very hostile "I have the most testosterone" sort of way.

"He needs to get home." I said. "We have no place to go, so it won't hurt to see him home."

"I'm pretty sure my pack will be psyched to meet you all." Jacob said to Fang. "Well, some might not be too thrilled, but they'll all come around. Don't you want to meet more werewolves?"

Fang scrunched his nose up, and frowned, mouth twitching. No, Fang obviously _did not_ want to meet any more werewolves.

"Be nice." I hissed under my breath.

"Sounds. Like. Fun." Fang said unconvincingly.

An awkward silence settled over the three of us. This silence would've bred hundreds of awkward turtles. Fang was using his death glare on Jake. Jacob obviously felt really uncomfortable, and I just felt plain awkward. Iggy broke the silence.

"Hey, dinner's ready!" Thank God.

After we ate a delightful meal of Mysterious Canned Meat and Peas, provided by the great Iggy himself, everyone began to settle down again. I took first watch, and soon everyone was asleep. Well, not exactly everyone.

"So what do you think of this werewolf stuff?" Fang asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Please warn me before you do that!" I whispered. "Anyway, this werewolf stuff is cool."

"He's only a fancy Eraser." Fang mumbled. "Nothing special."

"Oh yea, nothing special. Except he can _transform into a giant dog three times his size_!"

"So you agree with me." Fang said smugly.

"You're unbelievable!" I whispered fiercely to him. Fang cracked one of those amazing heaven-sent grins. I took a mental picture. I could swoon over it later. Right now, I had a reputation to uphold. And I had to mess with Fang.

"Well, I think he's something special." I said. Fang's grin disappeared as suddenly as it came. "What? You don't agree with me?"

"No."

"Pity. It looks like you have some...competition for top dog now, eh Fang?"

Fang's eyes fixed on sleeping Jacob, looking murderous.

"I'm only teasing Fang." I said reassuringly. "I'm just messing with you. You're my best friend, so there really is no competition."

Fang smiled weakly, like he didn't believe me or something.

"Max, I need to ask you something." Fang said. He came on over to me, and rolled up his sleeve, presenting his arm to me.

"How hot do I feel?" Fang asked, smirking. Damn Iggy for putting that thought into his head.

"Just go back to bed." I ordered.

"Humor me." Fang said.

"Ok. You're scalding."

"You never touched me."

"Go to sleep Fang." I said finally. Fang rolled his sleeve back down, and walked away, setting down to sleep. I waited fifteen minutes before looking in his direction again, to make sure Fang was sleeping.

I looked him over. Alone during watch, I didn't chase away awkward thoughts, since Angel wasn't awake enough to hear them coherently.

Pretty much, I was thinking about how cute Fang looked sleeping. Any other time than now, I wouldn't dare think something like that. Fang hot? That thought was, usually, forbidden. Right now, it was completely safe.

_That boy should tug his shirt down before going to sleep. _I thought to myself._ It's awful to have a third of his abs visible but the rest aren't. _

* * *

_A/N: READ AND REVIEW! I love reviews, and all my reviewers. I never beg for reviews, or hold chapters hostage for them, but I will set a goal. 4 reviews. I have very low expectations, so I'm not hard to please! By no means should you stop at 4._


	5. Werewolves

_A/N: Gahh the longness! I edited this tons, especially after all teh reviews. I mean, wow, way to make my day everyone. Some people wrote paragraphs, some people wrote a single word, but the point is, they all make me thrilled! _

_Yay more twilight characters introduced! And a bit of action too! **Review sil' vous plait! **_

Three days later, we were in southern Washington. We had maybe half a day's worth of traveling left, and then we would be in Forks. We stopped for the umpteenth time because the little ones needed a break. No surprises there. Well, I decided to set up camp for now. It was getting late anyway, so there was dinner to make, and the fire, and the kids to be put to bed.

"What's for dinner Ig?" I asked.

"I dunno. What's in this can?" Iggy asked, holding up a random can.

"Hamburger Helper." I said, unenthused. Oh Yay.

"Excellent," Iggy said.

"Max." Fang said, suddenly appearing behind me. "I'm off to go get some fire—"

"I've got the firewood!" I heard Jacob yell. He emerged from the trees, shirtless, with a gigantic stack of wood over his shoulder.

Fang looked menacingly at Jacob and his wood pile. Fire wood gathering was a Fang-sort of job. Meaning that it was Fang who usually did it. Also, Jacob's wood pile was far more…abundant than Fang's ever were.

"I guess I'm not…off to get firewood." Fang said dejectedly.

"You could get more firewood if you want." I say helpfully. Fang gives me the "yea right" look. It was surprising how downhill Fang's mood just went. I needed to lighten the subject. Surprisingly, Fang spoke up first.

"So you trust Jacob?" he asked.

"Of course" I answered. "I mean, we would've never gotten out of the School without his help."

"So he's a friend already?" Fang's tone was unmistakably resentful.

"Well, yea. I like him a lot."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you like—"

We suddenly heard a clicking sound. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Someone was watching. I slowly began to back up. I began to hear more clicking sounds. A sound I've become well-acquainted with in the past months. Screechers.

A huge bat-like dog poked its head out of the bushes. It cocked its head at us, and clicked some more. We stood completely still. These things didn't have the best eyesight. They can detect movement really well though. I couldn't move a muscle, or even breathe. If it knew I was there, it would call others, and there always were others.

The silence was broken by a scream. Nudge's. More screams echoed throughout the forest. But these weren't human, or even mutant bird kids screams. Crap, the others must've found the camp. I turned on my heel, alerting the Screecher, and began grabbing our things.

"U and A!" I screamed, and everyone began scrambling. Jacob exploded out of his—Fang's--clothes, and became a wolf. He held them off while we grabbed our stuff.

"_Freak_, this was _mine_!" Fang said angrily, holding up his shredded pants.

"For god's sakes Fang, U and A!" I screamed. We all took off in the air, and Jacob took off on foot. I checked behind us, and saw that none of the Screechers were on our tail. None. They all were chasing Jacob. He didn't stand a chance.

Groaning, I angled my wings, swooping down in front of a Screecher horde. Seeing me caused some of them to stop chasing Jacob. Of course, they were pursuing me now. Not that much of a problem, concerning my super speed.

I finally saw a Flyboy. Erasers and Flyboys were wiped out when I was fourteen, but Itex started making them again a year later, but they weren't mass produced. They were disposables, obedient soldiers that weren't completely dumb. I saw the flyboy carrying a rifle, and it was loading some feathered dart into it. Tranquilizer.

The Flyboy didn't pay any attention to me. He just went straight for the werewolf. Their objective must be to capture Jacob back.

_Angel, tell the others to stay airborne. _I thought. _I need to help Jacob out down here._

I pumped my wings, catching up to Jacob. I felt a prick on my arm. I began to lose height, and I looked at my arm. A feathered dart was stuck in it. My vision was becoming a bit hazy, but I was still pretty awake. I was about to drop like a rock when Jacob suddenly stopped. I fell right onto his back, and he went off running again.

I used what strength left to hang on. My wings were dragging behind us. I was slowing him down. I contemplated letting go.

Screechers suddenly appeared in front of us. Jacob stopped, and we were surrounded. The Flyboy was reloading his rifle, and Jacob growled. Surrounded. Tranquilized. Great.

Suddenly, a huge black figure tackled the Flyboy. More figures jumped out of the trees, attacking the Screechers. There were five, no seven, no…nine? I wasn't sure. You see, I was still a bit paralyzed.

I blinked some, and I finally realized what I was looking at. They were all gigantic mutant wolves. Werewolves. Jacob's pack was here. The coordination in the pack was amazing. A small gray werewolf was cornered by Screechers, but the canine-bat freaks barely had a chance. The moment Little Gray was in danger, Big Chocolate Brown jumped right in to help.

Long story short, the fight was over in minutes. I was regaining feeling in my body, and surprisingly was still on Jacob's back. I got off, and stretched out my stiff limbs. Jacob and the others had all gathered, just looking at and sniffing each other. Hm. I thought sniffing each other's butts would be below them, seeing as they're really people.

I saw the Flock shying away from the Pack. This was weird. The Flock and the Pack. Anyway, I went over to them. They were still sort of hiding, eyeing the wolves suspiciously. Well, not Angel. She was about ready to run out there and hug them.

"Holy crap did you see those things?" Iggy exclaimed. "Could you describe it? It sounded like an awesome fight."

"Can we meet the Pack?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Sure honey." I said. Angel grinned.

The pack of werewolves had disappeared into the bushes, but now they had reemerged, as people. Tall, muscular people. There were ten of them, and one particular guy was in the lead, Jacob immediately to his right. I scanned their ranks and realized that there was one girl in the entire group.

"So, you're the winged people?" the leader asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about…" I said cryptically. I didn't want all these people to know our secret. Why would Jacob spill the beans so soon? What was up with that?

"Max, they all know." Jacob said. "They've known for a few hours really, the moment I got into range."

"Now that's trustworthy." Fang muttered.

"Known for a few hours?" I asked, purposely ignoring Fang's comment.

"The pack has a telepathic connection," The leader said. "but only in wolf form. Once we got close enough, we automatically knew everything. By the way, my name is Sam Uley. I'm the Alpha." Sam walked up to shake me hand. His face was as expressionless as Fang's.

"Oh, well I'm Max." I said, shaking his hand firmly. "I guess I'm also an Alpha."

"You're the Alpha?" one of the werewolves sputtered incredulously. "You were the frickin' damsel in distress a moment ago…not to mention you're a gir--"

"Paul." Sam said in a threatening tone. Paul conceded and backed off.

"Well, introductions out of the way," I said. "I guess we can go our separate ways. I mean, Jake is safe and sound with his friends or family or pack or whatever. And we better get lost before the Screechers…"

"I wanted to ask about them." Sam interrupted. "What were they? Why did they attack us? How did Jacob get captured?" I sighed.

"This is going to take a while." I said. "And I don't even know the answers to all those questions. We might as well just sit down and talk this all out. And eat something, I'm starved…"

"You could come with us to La Push." Sam suggested. Jake looked a bit excited, but Paul kept staring dismally at Fang. "We could feed and house you."

I looked to the Flock. Most of them seemed enthusiastic about going to the werewolf home base. Well, Fang was about the opposite. Who am I kidding? Fang isn't enthusiastic about anything.

"I'm not one to turn down food and shelter." I said. "So, lead the way."

The werewolves went off into the bushed, probably to change. Jacob came up to me.

"So, what do you think?" Jacob asked. "About my pack?"

"One of them seems to have a sexist streak." I said. "And I was not the damsel in distress. I am merely having a bad day."

"I'll tell Paul that." Jake ran towards the woods to join his pack. Fang appeared out of nowhere, like usual.

"Why are we going with them?" he demanded. "Jacob is with his family, mission accomplished. What do we have to gain by following them?"

"Oh nothing, except for free food, shelter and protection." Fang got really angry now.

"Protection? You think we're safer with a pack of strangers then we are on our own?" Fang said incredulously.

"Well, they are pretty stacked." Iggy said.

"They've also got ginormous muscles." Nudge put forward. Nudge turned to me. "I didn't know so many hot guys could be in one location without the world exploding! I mean, did you see them all? I mean, they've got everything. They're tall, dark, cute, muscular! Gorgeous!"

"Nudge quiet!" I said. "We're only staying a few days tops. To get food and supplies. Don't get your hopes up." Nudge's face fell. The wolves reemerged from the trees. Time to go.

"Ok, let's go everyone! U and A!' I called, and we took off in the sky. The wolves started running. I watched them run from above. Fang swooped in right next to me.

"Only two days." Fang said. It wasn't a question. "I have a bone to pick with Jacob anyway. He owes me clothing."

"Stop mourning over those pants already." I said playfully.

"Fine, but I really have a bad feeling about this." Fang said. "We don't know what we're getting into."

"Two days Fang. You can put up with these people for that long right?"

"No."

"Glad to hear your enthusiasm."

I was beginning to get a bit, well, worried. Fang doesn't hate people so quickly…usually. I mean, there was Ari, and Sam from Virginia. But this isn't like him…is it? I mean, Ari wasn't Fang's best friend because, well, the history. And Sam, well I'm not sure there.

* * *

_A/N: OK, I am not in love with this chapter like i was last chapter, but it will do. the vampires will make an appearance, as will Bella. and more school shennanigans. All in good time._

_Reviews were AH-MAZING! Love you all, and you reviews, no matter how short or long. Keep it up everyone! _

_Thinking of doing a random one-shot, that's based on a true story that happend to a friend. He went to the hospital, even though he was completely fine. These crazy doctors tell him they are going to put a catheter in him. HE asks "What's that?" Well...he finds out. Just an idea i came up with... _


	6. Dinner

_A/N: Longness, oh well. Ok guys, this may or may not be my last update until the 19 of July. I might put in one more. Im going to camp on Sunday, and Ill be gone for two weeks. Thought I'd put in a heads up._

_Fang was OOC last chapter. I realize that. _

_Keep the reviews coming! I think this is my most reviewed story so far, and it's only six chapters long. REVIEW SIL' VOUS PLAIT!_

* * *

"I think we're here." I heard Angel say behind me. It just looked like forest beneath us, but underneath the trees was a small community. A Native American reservation.

Below us, the wolves seemed to move in single file, Sam in the lead, towards a certain house. They all scattered off into the bushes, to change in human form no doubt. I signaled the Flock to land. We were at werewolf home base.

By the time we all touched down, the wolves were emerging from all sides, dressed and ready. A thought occurred to me: Leah is the only girl. How could she cope with the entire telepathy thing in a pack of guys? I thanked the lord that I didn't have a telepathic connection with Iggy or Fang, although, it would make things so much easier with Fang.

We all approached the house, and a woman emerged. Sam rushed up to her like some excited dog, and embraced her. When they pulled apart, I got a good look at her face. I gasped loudly. There were three long scars streaked across her once pretty face.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" I asked Jake.

"Nothing happened." Jake said hastily.

"What do you mean nothing happened? She's got three frickin' scars across her—"

"Just don't stare." Jacob said. "I'll explain that later." Jacob told the rest of my Flock to not stare, and we entered the house.

We were all situated around this gigantic table, where tons of food was piled. This woman had prepared for our arrival. We all attacked the food like…wolves.

"Emily, you won't believe what these people are." Sam said to the woman.

"I was wondering about them." Emily said. Sam grinned and pulled Emily into a kiss. A long. Passionate. Kiss.

I found myself staring. I've never seen a couple like them. My eyes darted towards Fang, and back to the couple. What are the odds of two people having a connection like that? What were the odds of _me_ having that connection with someone? Since said odds are usually against me, my romantic life was probably out the window. I dragged my eyes away and stared at my food.

That was pretty depressing. Seeing "love" in movies was one thing. Seeing real live people who are in love…Ok, it's time for Max to snap out of this. I'm a mutant freak. Boys were the least of my problems. My eyes flicked towards Fang again. Well, perhaps not. Even I have to admit, having someone for me like Sam is for Emily would be nice. Terrific. Heavenly.

But since when did I get what I wanted? Better stop thinking about this now. It would only give me a one-way ticket to Depress-A-Me Street.

"Max, why aren't you eating?" Angel asked me. Her eyes told me that she already knew.

"Not that hungry actually." I said. I lost my appetite. Angel just nodded knowingly before she took my food off my plate and put it on her own.

The rest of dinner wasn't anything special. Mainly introductions and life stories. I also had to go through the list of abilities we had. Let's just say that by the time I went through Angel, all of the werewolves had inched away from her considerably. Not that would hide them from Angel. And then Nudge and Gaz bombarded the wolves with questions.

"Do you need the full moon to change?" Gaz asked. Some of the wolves sniggered.

"We can change whenever, night or day, full or new moon." Sam said calmly.

"If you were shot with a silver bullet, would you die?" Nudge asked. More chuckles from the wolves.

"Anyone would die if you shot them. Bullets kill, no matter what they're made of." Sam announced.

"If you bit me, would I become a werewolf?" Gazzy asked eagerly. "Can you bite me and make me like you? Please?" Jacob and his friends were on the ground laughing now.

"Sorry kid, but you gotta be a Quileute to be a werewolf." Sam said proudly. The werewolves whooped.

"It would be so cool if I could turn into a mythical creature!" Nudge exclaimed. "I mean, we aren't really angels, we're just freaks. I wish I was a witch. No, I want to be a fairy."

Nudge's eyes lit up. "Oh, oh oh! I know what I want to be! Wouldn't it be cool it be a _vampire_? Don't you all think so? I mean aren't they so cool? Aren't they…what? What did I say?"

All of the laughter had vanished from the moment she uttered the word vampire. The werewolf pack was all tense, giving Nudge a death glare. Nudge was breaking under their stares.

"What—what I do? What did I say? Max, what did I say?" Nudge looked at me frantically, her bottom lip trembling. "Why are they staring at me? Why—"

"You do not want to be a vampire." Sam said sternly.

"They're leeches." Paul said.

"Parasites." Leah added.

"Bloodsuckers." said Jacob. There was a degree in Jacob's eyes that I never thought I'd see. The venom and hatred dripping off all of their words was startling.

"I don't understand." I said, putting my arm around Nudge.

"Vampires are not cool." Embry said. "They're cold. They are so cold, you could get _frost bite_ by touching one." **_(A/N: Lots of exagreation and vampire bashing. hey, they are werewolves, did you think they would give vampires a five star rating? Or a two thumbs up?)_**

"And they're strong." Quil said. "Stronger than anything. They could snap your neck with _one touch_."

"And they're fast." Seth said. "They'd get you before the thought of flying away would even enter your head."

"They also look really beautiful." Leah said. "That way they can attract their prey. Like those flowers that eat bugs. But at the same time, they look creepy. Their skin is really pale, and they've got these horrible blood dark eyes…"

"Once a vampire get's its hands around you, you're dead." Sam said, narrowing his eyes at us. "They'll grab you, and hold you so tightly you'd never get loose. And then, well, they'd bite you. They haven't got any fangs, but they just bite down on you, and all this venom goes into you. It paralyzes you, but not enough to block out the pain of having all of your blood drained. They don't stop until they've had their fill. If they stop before you're dead, they leave you there, to writhe in pain. The venom spreads, icing over your skin, and stopping your heart. A few days later, you are one of _them_, a cold, unfeeling predator." **_(A/N: Carlisle told him all this...)_**

The Flock sat in silence. Nudge was clinging on to me. She didn't expect such a reaction from them. I was frowning at them all. She was a thirteen year old chatterbox. Can you say harsh?

"I'm going to guess vampires are real." Iggy said awkwardly.

"The Cold Ones are our great enemies." Sam said. "It's our job to protect the tribe and the nearby town from them. They're the reason werewolves exist."

"We're safe during the day though right?" Gaz asked, terrified now. "They can't come out during the day, right?"

"All the stuff you think you know about vampires are wrong." Jacob said seriously. "They can come out during the day, but they don't go into direct sunlight. And crosses, holy water, and all that crap does squat against a vampire. The only way to kill one is to rip it to shreds then burn the pieces. Which is exactly what us werewolves are built to do."

There was more silence. Rip one to pieces? If vampires were as strong as we've heard, there was no chance of us killing one. Nudge and Gaz were both clinging to me now. Angel, surprisingly, looked quite passive. It occurred to me that she already knew all this from Jake's mind.

"So I guess if we meet a vamp, we're toast." Fang said quietly.

"Here you're safe." Sam said proudly. "We'd smell one coming from miles away. Also, we sort of have some allies not too far away either."

"They can't fly can they?" I asked. Sam smiled a little and shook is head. The Flock all let out a breath of relief. The sky was safe, which was pretty important. I heard Angel yawn.

"Ok, time for the kids to go to bed." I said.

"You all need a place to stay don't you?" Emily said.

"We can live without beds." I told her. "Just get us some blankets, pillows, and some space. Then we'll be good." I wasn't going to ask too much of them. These Quileute people obviously didn't live in mansions, so they probably didn't have much room to spare.

"My sisters moved out, so I've got two rooms." Jacob said. "You all could all just room in there."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at Jacob appreciatively.

"And Max?" Jacob asked.

"Yea?"

"Run if you see a vampire."

"Duh. They'd stand out though wouldn't they? Pale skin, good looks, dark red eyes…"

"Not just dark red." Jake said seriously. "Look out for the ones with gold eyes."

"Gold eyes?"

"Yea. Those are the worst."

* * *

"Angels?" Edward asked confused. "Are you sure Alice?" He squeezed Bella, who was sitting on his left.

"Yes!" Alice said eagerly, her golden eyes gleaming. "There are angels who are going to come here in two days. I can hardly wait!"

"But, angels aren't real." Rosalie said stubbornly. "I mean, they aren't right?"

"I shouldn't be surprised about this stuff any more." Bella said. "First vampires. Then werewolves. Now angels. What next, unicorns?"

"I've never heard of angels being real." Carlisle said.

"But I saw them." Alice said. "I saw them flying, and then they land in our yard. They aren't too happy, but they walk up and knock on the door. It's in two days, at 2:58 PM. It will be raining."

"So a bunch of unhappy angels are coming on our doorstep?" Emmet asked.

"Yes." Alice confirmed. The Cullen house was silent.

"Do you think we're being…punished?" Edward pondered. "I mean, we don't have souls, they could be here to…take us away to…"

"Hell." Jasper said, finishing Edward's thought.

"Or Heaven." Carlisle said. Edward gave his father a disbelieving look. It was not unknown about their opposing views on this matter.

"Oh stop you two." Esme said. "They might be…lost. Maybe they just need a place to get out of the rain…"

"Anything else stick out about the angels?" Jasper asked Alice.

"There were three." Alice said. "Two blonde girls, one tall, dark haired boy. One of the little blonde girls is so tiny, she must be seven or eight years old! The other two look younger than Bella."

"Why does _everyone _always look younger than Bella?" Bella said aggravated. She was still touchy about age.

"Have you any idea why they are coming here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, but it's going to happen." Alice said. "I just know it! We should prepare. The angels look really skinny, and they're wearing such old, dirty clothes. I need to fix that."

Alice wandered upstairs deep in thought, planning a shopping trip to cloth the poor, needy angels. Such an Alice thing to do. Bella groaned, knowing that she would probably be dragged along on this shopping trip.

"What should we do?" Rosalie wondered aloud.

"Wait." Carlisle said.

* * *

_A/N: I will say once more, the werewolves exaggerated ALOT about vampires, and made them sound worse then they were. And they scared the crap out of Nudge. _

_REVIEW! name a writer who hates reviews, just one. Can't? well thats because wrtieres like to get feedback, whether its criticism or praise. so...REVIEW!_


	7. DiveAuthor's NOte

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Note and Chapter 7: READ AN!

**_Kay guys, Im going to camp tomorrow, which means I can't update for two weeks. I know, its sucks, but you will have to bear with me. I made sure I got at least one more chapter out before I leave. This is pretty much filler, and a semi-cliff hanger is at the end. Hopefully, this will satisfy you for a while._**

**_Love the reviews, keep on reviewing. I know that when I get home form camp, I will probably have like 200 emails, most of them pointless spam, but I'd like some review alerts! You're amazing reviewers and readers!_**

**_Summary of Chapter: Testosterone levels run high. That's all Im telling you, read more to find out! _**

* * *

"No, Iggy." I said again. We had just spent the night at Jacob's. I slept with on eye open as usual, but it was pretty uneventful. And I took a long hot shower. That was something to get excited about.

It was about noon, and Sam and Emily had taken complete custody over the younger kids. Apparently, Emily was crazy about kids, and since Sam was crazy about Emily, they happily took them off my hands. I made them promise to not be too obnoxious, and that the levels of telepathy, bombs, and random conversation should be kept at a bare minimum.

The Quileute kids wanted to hang out with the rest of us. But you know what they suggested? Cliff diving. Nuh uh.

"Max, we have wings, it isn't like I'm going to fall to my death." Iggy pleaded. Iggy let out one long sigh. "You never let me do anything because I'm blind."

"That isn't true!" I said. I had to let him go now. I worry about everyone in the Flock, but I never held Iggy's blindness against him.

"Well it must be since you won't let me go cliff diving…" Iggy mumbled.

"Fine." I said, caving. "Let's all go cliff diving." All of the werewolves and Iggy whooped. Fang shook his head at me. Well, he can pout all he likes. Iggy wants to go jump off a cliff, and he go do that to his heart's desire. I tell Iggy to go jump off a cliff often enough, and now he actually gets to do it.

The werewolves stampeded out of Jacob's house, and Iggy was yanking my arm to go. I looked at Fang.

"You coming?" I asked. Fang shook his head, eyes narrowed. He then pulled out his laptop. I frowned. Fang would come whether he liked it or not.

"I guess it'll just be me, Iggy, and all the werewolves then." I said.

* * *

Fang was sitting solemnly against a tree, on the laptop. Hey, at least I got him to come. **(A/N: that's what she said….sorry, but I couldn't resist.)**

I felt pretty uncomfortable actually. Why? I was the only girl there. Leah decided to skip out, so I was surrounded by crowd of macho, shirtless guys. Well, Fang wasn't shirtless, and neither was Iggy, but you get my point.

I was sitting away from them, observing from afar with Fang, who paid no notice to me. Well, he glanced in my direction to see what I was doing every so often, but other than that, nothing. I was watching Iggy kid around and joke with the Quileutes. He seemed to have taken to them fine. Of course, the difference between Iggy and the rest of the group was startling. The Quileutes were big, bulky muscles, dark coloring. Iggy was pale, blonde, and, to be blunt, skinny. All of the Flock are really skinny, helps with flying, but next to a Quileute Iggy looked downright scrawny.

Iggy bumped into one of them, Paul I think. "Sorry, didn't see you there." Iggy said. I had to smirk at that. Paul didn't think it was funny.

"Watch it birdboy." Paul growled.

"Honestly, I would love to." Iggy said. The others laughed, and Paul seemed to remember Iggy was blind. Paul just huffed and walked away.

"So, where is the cliff I must dive upon?" Iggy asked. The werewolf called Embry led Ig to the ledge of a cliff. Iggy looked in all directions.

"What, afraid of the heights?" Embry teased.

"Heights?" Iggy asked. "Wouldn't that be a bit illogical? I mean, I'm blind, I can't see any heights. And I kind of fly, so…"

"Oh, right." Embry said embarrassed. I stifled a giggle. These kids just could not get that Iggy was blind. Fang was even smirking. That is, until Iggy did the unthinkable. He took his shirt off.

"Iggy!" I yelled, outraged. His wings were _completely_ exposed. What if someone decided to casually walk by the cliffs?

"What the hell are you doing Iggy?" Fang yelled, putting his laptop aside.

"Jumping!" Iggy said. Then he dove off the cliff. I scrambled onto my feet and sprinted to the cliff. I looked over the ledge frantically. I should never have let him do this. I was so stupid. I saw Iggy slam into the water. After a few seconds, he reemerged, and, get this, _flew_ back up.

"_That was so awesome!"_ Iggy said. He was completely drenched. At least his shirt didn't get soaked. "Max you should try!"

"Like hell she will." Fang said angrily. "You could've been seen during that stunt. Wouldn't it seem suspicious if someone jumped off a cliff, then_ flew_ right back up? What if you were seen?"

"It's ok." The werewolf named Jared said. "We checked and nobody was around. Nobody is around. Just us."

"You should lighten up Max." Iggy went on to say, stretching his wings. "Seize the day, live in the moment, jump off a cliff, it's all good."

"I'm not going to jump off any cliffs." I said. "And you aren't either. Not unless you cover up. I'm not taking any chances." Iggy groaned, and began to look for his shirt. Look, as in make Embry look for him.

"Sure you don't want to jump off the cliff?" Jacob asked me. "It really is awesome fun. I bet it was ten times as exhilarating for Iggy, because he's blind."

"I'm pretty sure."

"It's ok." Paul said. "You're the girl, you aren't expected to do this stuff."

Oh, he did not just say that.

"Say that to me one more—" I began.

"What's your excuse?" Paul asked Fang. Fang looked passively at Paul, but I knew the implications of that comment weren't missed. Fang puffed out his chest a bit, causing Paul to smirk.

The next thing I know, a black t-shirt is thrust in my face.

"Hold this." Fang muttered. He had taken his shirt off. He was going to jump. I wasn't worried or anything about Fang getting hurt. I was worried about the potential witnesses.

"Are you insane?" I hissed. My eyes darted up and down his shirtless body. Oh god, I'm so pathetic. I couldn't help but rake in the image. _It's not my fault. _I thought. _It's Fang's fault. Fang and his sexy, toned body. He is to blame. Not me. _Next to Paul, Fang did look like a starved child, but if you took Paul out of the picture, whoah.

Fang coolly sauntered to the cliff, and stopped. I could hear Paul whispering about how Fang must be part chicken, and that he wouldn't jump. After Fang eyed the cliff's edge for a few minutes, he jumped into the air—only to fly upward. After flying a good ten or twenty feet above the cliff, he dove, straight for the water. He was going to show up all of the werewolves.

I sighed. Stupid testosterone. I swear, that Y chromosome makes all the difference, and not in a good way. I walked back to my usual spot not that impressed with Fang's demonstration. I heard the werewolves cheer, and saw Fang land back on the cliff, drenched.

The werewolves were high-fiving him, and clapping him on the back, but Fang just kept eye contact with me from thirty feet away. _He wants to know if I'm watching. _I realized. _He's trying to show off. _

Fang sauntered back over to our spot, still shirtless, and went back onto his laptop. I glanced at what he was writing.

"Oh, bragging about the cliff thing are we?" I said. "You and your ego. It wasn't that impressive anyway."

Fang grunted, and when it comes to Fang, that sound can usually be associated with indifference or disappointment.

That's when we heard a howl. All of the Quileutes stood stock still, listening to the howl. Suddenly, they all burst out of their clothing anf into wolf form, speeding off to I don't know where. I got up, alarmed.

"What's happening?" I asked. "Why'd they leave so suddenly?"

"Better follow them." Fang said. He started to stretch out his wings when I passed his shirt to him. He smirked before he put it on, and then we both took off.

I had a bad feeling about this, as cliché as that sounds. What could make an entire pack of werewolves go off so suddenly like that?

* * *

**_Once again, not updating for two weeks! Review to your heart's content! Until the 19!_**


	8. Emily

_A/N: Back from camp! NOt the longest of chapters, but there's action. _

_Love all the reviews. I did not reply to any of them because I'm a bit overwhelmed right now. I had 77 emails to sift through when I got back. Wonderful. Anyway, I will adress some things said in reviews, because I'm not going to reply to them all. I promise that I will try to reply more for now on._

_Jacob probably is a bit OOC at some times. I believe I've made it clear that I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I obviously cannot do him complete justice. I will make an effort to improve him._

_Jacob came back to the pack because he was worried about the School capturing him. It's in chapter 4 or 5 or something. _

_That's all I remember to say. There's probably more, but I'm tired and can't think of them._

_I am in love with all the reviews! Some short, some long, they all were nice. Keep on Reviewing! Sil' vous plait!_

* * *

I pumped my wings, trying to keep up with the frantic wolf pack, without seeming too conspicuous. Fang and Iggy followed behind me, but the distance between us was growing larger. I slowed myself down, preventing myself from going super-sonic. I kept my eyes glued to the Pack. I looked up for a moment, and realized that we were headed towards Sam and Emily's house.

This time, I did go super-sonic. I sped towards the house, slightly overwhelmed by the sudden speed. Hey, you try going straight to 200 miles an hour. The mixture of nausea, adrenaline, and pure exhilaration is amazing. Amazingly distracting. So when I crashed into Sam's front yard, the mob of Screechers was a bit of a shock.

I heard a scream. Emily. I scanned the yard, assessing the situation. Emily was backed up against a tree, with Sam in full out wolf-mode beating Screechers away from here. But his normally black fur was strangely multi-colored. I realized that they were feathered tranquilizer darts. Sam's body was full of them, but he kept on fighting.

Angel and Nudge were in the air, holding their own. I watched Nudge knock a few Screechers out of the sky. That's my girl. Angel didn't even touch any. They just dropped from where they were flying, or ran into things, or ran into each other. Gaz let one rip, and about ten Screechers passed out.

I saw all of this in like three seconds. Hey, I don't stand around and _look_ during a fight. I join on in.

I rushed a group of Screechers, clothes-lining two of them. Another leapt onto my back, and a few more were coming towards me. I snapped out my wings, using the force to push the Screecher off me, before folding them in again.

I heard a loud groan. I scanned the yard. Fang, Iggy, and the Pack were fighting Screechers right and left. When did they get here? I heard the groan again. It was coming from Sam.

Sam had Screechers clinging and biting him from all sides. The feathered darts had doubled in number. Sam lurched to one side, stumbling. With one last groan, Sam collapsed, and Screechers swarmed his unconscious body.

The Pack reacted immediately. They all pounced on the Screechers, keeping them away from their leader. The Screechers seemed intent on getting to Sam. _The School wants to capture him. _I realized. They must have been pretty angry when Jacob got away. Now they were trying to capture a new werewolf.

A lone Flyboy emerged from the trees. It was the same one from earlier, when the Flock was attacked in southern Washington. It wielded the tranquilizer rifle. I jumped into the air, and hurtled towards the Flyboy.

I slammed into the Flyboy, the impact catching it off guard. We both fell to the ground, and I punched it. It struck my face with the butt of the rifle, making me fall onto my back. Before I had a chance to attack again, it jumped into the sky, and made some hand signal. All of the Screechers rose from the ground, and began to retreat.

Fang was suddenly at my side, and helped me up. My head hurt a little. That happens when a blunt object strikes your noggin. You feel pain. Lots of pain.

"You alright?" Fang asked quietly.

"Fine." I answered unconvincingly. To make matters worse, I stumbled to the side a little. Next thing I knew, Fang was carrying me, bridal style.

"Let me down." I demanded. I heard a giggle. So the Flock was present. Wonderful.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Fang asked. I concentrated on his hand.

"Five."

"Wrong." Fang said.

"Thumbs aren't fingers Max." Angel said to me.

"Well, then four fingers." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're too out of it to walk on your own." Fang firmly. Truthfully, I was a bit out of it, but that didn't make me any more willing to be carried around. By Fang.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Where have you been Iggy?" I said. "We just—"

"That's not what I meant. How'd they get here? Why'd they attack?"

"We were playing outside." Nudge said. "And then Angel heard them thinking. They attacked out of nowhere."

"They didn't want us." Angel told me. "We are just bonuses. They really want a werewolf though. That's why they all went for Sam. Max, will Sam be ok? He's got so many needles in him…"

"He'll be just fine." I assured Angel.

"What about Emily?"

"Um, what about Emily?"

"Do you think Emily will get hurt?" Angel's big eyes stared at me. Before I had a chance to answer, Jacob, in his fully clothed human body, ran up to us.

"Has anyone seen Emily?" He asked frantically. "We can't find her. Has anyone seen her?" Jacob eyed my position in Fang's arms, and smirked. "Comfy?"

"Emily's missing?" I asked, ignoring Jacob's last comment. I thought about what Angel was just asking me. _Do you think Emily will get hurt? _I looked at Angel with wide eyes.

"Angel." I breathed. "Where is Emily?"

"She got a dart stuck in her, so she fell asleep." Angel said. "I think they took her away with them. Do you think she will be ok?"


	9. Dart

_A/N: Longer than last chapter. Not a favorite though. It gets the job done._

_Um, I guess I used some language here. I'm not one to be bothered by it, but for those who are, you have been warned._

_Yay reviews! Do not, by all means, stop! _

_I have a feeling the Cullens will make an appearance next chapter..._

* * *

There was silence in our group. Jacob looked horror stricken, and the rest just looked shocked at Angel.

"Angel…sweetie…" I said, being patient. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"There were so many thoughts." Angel said solemnly. "I got confused. I'm sorry Max, but I didn't realize…"

"It's ok sweetie." I said softly.

Sam had begun to unconsciously phase back to human. It was a slow change, but he was small enough for the Pack to carry in human form. They all were carrying Sam into the house. Leah and Paul came up to our group. Paul smirked when he saw me in Fang's arms.

"So your Alpha is now the damsel in distress _again_?" Paul said mockingly. I scowled, and tried to wiggle out of Fang's grasp. He just tightened his grip on me.

"Back off." Fang growled. "_Your_ Alpha is in distress too."

"So where's Emily?" Leah said, getting straight down to business. She said Emily's name bitterly.

"Gone." Jacob said horrified. "The Bat-mutant-things took her."

"_What?"_ Leah exclaimed. Paul and Leah were just as horrified as Jacob.

"Sam's going to shit a squirrel when he finds out." Paul said quietly. Angel and Gaz winced at the curse word.

"Ixnay on the itshay." I hissed at Paul.

"What will are we going to tell Sam?" Leah asked. "Oh god, leave it to Sam's imprint to get abducted…"

"Imprint?" I asked confused. None of the werewolves heard me.

"We can't tell him." Jacob said. "He was pretty suicidal when he scarred Emily. I'm not sure if he can take her kidnapping. He'll blame himself, typical Sam."

"_Sam_ gave Emily those scars on her face?" I asked in shock. I remembered that Jake was going to tell me about those. He never got around to it.

"When we first become werewolves, we don't have much control." Jacob explained. "Typical case of wrong place wrong time, but it cost Emily. Sam hasn't gotten over it yet."

"What about the imprint thing you're talking about?" Iggy asked. "How's that important?"

Jacob sighed. "I'll give you a crash course on imprinting. It's a stronger, more powerful version of love at first sight, something werewolves do. Sam imprinted on Emily, and Jared and Quil have imprinted too."

Sam and Emily's relationship was clearer to me now. He was so protective, like she was some special treasure. To him, Emily was a special treasure. I felt slightly envious, to put it mildly. I was no one's treasure. No, cut it out Max. You've got more important things to worry about.

As if he was sensing my suddenly dismal mood, Fang's arms tightened around me. This was oddly comforting. But it was awkward. Awkward turtles were breeding all around me, in a metaphoric sense.

"Let me down Fang." I ordered. "We need to catch up with the Pack."

* * *

"_Jesus Christ_, of all the people to be kidnapped!" Embry exclaimed. We just informed the Pack of Emily's kidnapping. We were outside Sam's room, where Sam was laying unconscious.

Embry looked at the Flock accusingly. "I thought the scientist white-coat people were after _you_ guys!"

"They obviously would rather have themselves a werewolf instead." I said.

"But Emily isn't a werewolf." Quil said. "What do they want with her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fang asked. "She's just bait."

It was obvious. The School was strange that way. Sometimes they had deep, hidden ulterior motives. Other times, it was strangely simple. Like this one.

Why else would they kidnap an 18 year old woman? Not to be an experiment. The School preferred animals and children for that. Job offer? Considering that Emily was kidnapped, that probably was out. Live Bait? Bingo.

My thoughts were interrupted by a weak voice from inside the bedroom. Sam's voice.

"What's going on?" I heard Sam say weakly. He must still be dazed. The Pack went into the bedroom, and the Flock squeezed in too.

"The bat-thingamajigs left. But they knocked you out cold." Jacob said.

"You had like five thousand darts in you!" Gaz exclaimed, pushing and shoving his way through the bit Quileutes. "It was so cool!" Sam's expressionless face grinned slightly. Then his expression became worried.

"How's Em?" Sam asked. There was silence. Sam studied our faces.

"She's—er…" Leah stuttered. Sam blinked rapidly.

"Is she hurt?" Sam asked, his hands gripping the bed.

"NO!" Quil said quickly. Sam's unrelenting gaze fell on Quil, making him uneasy. "Well, we can't say that for sure…" Fang elbowed Quil.

"She's missing." Fang said simply, no emotion in his voice. Sam's knuckles were white, and his fists began to tremble.

"M-missing?" Sam sputtered. "How can she be missing?" His face looked pained, and his arms shook.

"Some Screechers got her with a dart and took her away." Fang said. Leave it to Fang to be blunt.

"D-dart?" Sam looked at the pile of tranquilizer darts on the table. The Pack had removed them all from Sam's body while he was unconscious.

"But the darts were meant for me." Sam said with horror. "It should've been _me_."

Out of nowhere, Sam leapt from the bed, exploding into his werewolf body. Just as quickly, the rest of the Pack exploded as well.

Now, there were sixteen people crowded in that one bedroom. Ten of them had just tripled in size.

I hope you can picture how _uncomfortable_ the room suddenly became.

Did I mention that Sam, who was very intent on getting out, was trying to claw his way to the door? And that, in an effort to keep Sam in, the rest of the werewolves were clawing at Sam?

So in the time span of about, I don't know, one and a half seconds, the room was suddenly a chaotic dog pile, where us weak bird kids were caught in the middle.

Instinctively, I grabbed Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge and dragged them to the wall. I used my self as a human shield, spreading my wings to cover them. I could feel paws lightly swipe on my wings and back and the werewolves scuffled in the room. I wondered how Iggy and Fang were doing.

_They went out the window. _Angel told me in my head. The window huh? Probably the smart way to do things, but I wasn't that close to the window in the first place. Or maybe I was. Too late for that now I guess.

A streak of pain flashed on my wing. I winced visibly. But the stinging pain didn't stop me from protecting my family.

_I can make them stop. _Angel said in my head.

_Go ahead sweetie. _I answered.

"Sleep." Angel ordered. She said it with that voice I have learned to be wary of. The voice she uses to get what she wants from people.

The moment the word was out of her mouth, I heard some crashing noises. The snarling, growling, and scratching noises had stopped. The three kids were still huddled against the wall and in my arms, breathing heavily. I slowly began to fold my wings, ignoring the stinging from my wound.

I turned to see the room. It was a mess. The bed was destroyed, the sheets ripped and shredded all over the place. There were claw marks on the walls. All of the werewolves lay in a heap. From what I could tell, Sam was making a break for the window, but the others piled on him to keep him from leaving.

Fang noiselessly appeared at the window and came into the room, Iggy following him. Fang scowled when he saw the unconscious werewolves, and then brought his attention me.

"Everyone ok?" he asked. The question seemed to be directed more at me.

"The kids are fine." I said. Fang gave me a look, but I changed the subject. "Now I get how Sam could've lost control around Emily."

"We shouldn't be here." Fang said. "They nearly ripped us apart. We should leave."

"We can't leave!" I said incredulously. "Sam might blame himself, but we led the Screechers here. As far as I'm concerned, it's _my_ fault. And I don't think they meant for this to get out of hand."

"Wrong place, wrong time." Iggy muttered. "Like with Emily."

Yea, just like Emily and how she got her scars. This reminded me of my scratched wing. I wasn't going to tell anyone about that little injury. It'll be healed in a few days anyway. No biggie.

"I told you we didn't know what we were getting into." Fang said to me angrily. "What if one of us got hurt? Angel? Gazzy? _You?_" Definitely not smart to tell Fang about my, ahem, injury.

"We're not leaving." I said firmly. "Now, let's put our heads together and figure out what we should do with ten unconscious werewolves."

Some of the werewolves began stirring. One black one in particulur.

It got up and shook itself. I held my breath. Sam had awoken. Sam suddenly bolted out the window, breaking it, before any of us had time to react. I ran to the broken window, and saw Sam zoom off into the trees. After Emily.

Crap.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said, not a favorite chapter, but it fufills it's purpose. _

_I semi-promise Cullens next chapter. I find it very likely that they will be in it, but I cannot know for sure. _

_Review! I am very happy with all the reviews so far! It makes me jolly. so, Review sil' vous plait!_


	10. Clumsy

_A/N: Longish chapter. Some Fax. I really need to wor on speeding that up, but I think Fang just coming out and randomly making a declarationi of love just wouldn't work. _

* * *

I was in the bathroom looking at my wings the next day. To sum up yesterday afternoon and last night, we all searched hectically. The Pack couldn't hear Sam telepathically, so we assumed Sam phased into human form. Everybody was on edge this morning too.

I decided to take a good look at my injured wing. My wing kinda sorta was scratched during the werewolf scuffle yesterday. It was an accident. I'm not making a big deal about it. But I'm sure The Pack and the Flock might, so I thought it was in everyone's best interest for me to not tell _anyone_ about it.

That didn't mean I couldn't look at it and assess the damage. There were three long claws marks across my wing. They stung, but didn't affect my flying. I had to pluck out some feathers around the wounds and clean it. They were beginning to scab over already. By tomorrow, they would be healed, and nobody would the wiser.

"Max? You in there still?" I heard Fang outside me door. "Please tell me you're not curling your hair or something."

"I'm only putting on some mascara." I said sarcastically. Yea right, like I'd wear make-up. "Maybe you could come in and teach me about eyeliner."

I heard clicking noises. Damn Iggy for teaching Fang lock-picking basics. I hurriedly folded in my wings, and stuffed the feathers I plucked out in some drawer. I leaned on the drawer, and tried to act natural. Fang popped the lock and strolled on in.

"Thought I should tell you that Iggy's making lunch soon." Fang said. "He's cooking for everybody, and I mean _everybody_, werewolves included. You might want to get there early. After lunch, I guess we can say some good byes, and then—"

"What?" I said, turning to Fang. "Say our good byes?"

"We were only staying here for two days." Fang said simply. "Time to go."

"I already told you, we aren't leaving this mess behind." I said angrily.

I glanced down and saw a bloody feather by Fang's foot. Crap. If he saw that, he's figure out that not all is well in Max's wing department. I had to get him out of the bathroom. I suddenly was aware that Fang was talking to me.

Scratch that, arguing with me.

"Max, do you have anything to say to that?" Fang said, arms crossed. Do I have anything to say to what? Well, that wasn't important. The bloody feather was important.

"I say that" I started in a calm voice, saying every syllable slowly. What _do_ I say?

"We should have some lunch." I finally said quickly. I began to walk past Fang out of the bathroom, hoping he would just follow me. Instead, he grabbed hold of my arm.

"I'm not letting you get off that easy." Fang said.

I glared at him for a few seconds before stealing a glance at the feather. I hoped Fang didn't see me look. When I returned my gaze to Fang, he looked confused. Crap, he did see.

As he was about to look by his foot, I threw myself forward, falling into his chest. His arms gathered around me, catching my fall.

"Oh sorry!" I said. "I—I lost my footing or something. Didn't get that much sleep last night." I was lying. I never get much sleep, and lack of sleep never bothers me.

We stared at each other for a while. He tilted his head to the side, and I did the opposite. Feeling awkward, I reluctantly pushed myself away from Fang. I had thought that position was rather comfy. But I felt like I was about to, you know, kiss him or something. Crazy right? Eh, maybe not. I started to regret pushing Fang away.

I left the bathroom slightly flushed, muttering things like "clumsy me" as I left. Fang followed behind me. I went into the room where my things were, and Fang kept going to the kitchen. I doubled back to the bathroom, and retrieved the feather.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"Jacob." Leah said, during our late lunch. "I think we should have a pack meeting. Running around the state randomly isn't solving anything."

"Ok, pack meeting starts now." Jacob said.

"I mean have a pack meeting with the Pack." Leah said irritated. She leered at me and the Flock.

"We'll go upstairs." I said. The Flock stood up, and went up the stairs.

"The nerve." I muttered. "We're just as involved in this as them. Way to exclude us." I noticed that Iggy stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Iggy, come on." I urged.

"I'm just listening in." Iggy said coolly. Eavesdropping? Something to be surely frowned upon.

"Scoot over and tell me what they're talking about." I said. The entire Flock crowded at the top of the stairs.

"It's boring right now." Iggy said. "Running patterns and stuff."

We sat in silence while Iggy listened. Iggy suddenly broke in to a grin and snickered.

"_Shot down_!" Iggy whispered amused.

"What happened?" Nudge asked.

"Seth suggested something and everyone else totally burned his idea to the ground." Iggy said, still grinning.

"What did he say?" Gaz asked.

"He said they should ask for help from these people. The Cullens I think." Iggy replied.

"Wonder who the Cullens are." Nudge said.

"I think the Cullens would help a lot." Angel said. "Max, can we go ask the Cullens to help us?" Bambi eyes were directed at me. I winced at the overwhelming cuteness.

"Honey, we don't know where to find these Cullen people." I said.

"I know where they are." Angel said perkily. Of course she would know, the little mind reader that she is. "Please Max? It could be a field trip, just the two of us." I could not break eye contact with those Bambi Eyes.

"Ok sweetie, we'll just pop on by and check them out. Quickly." I said. "We shouldn't tell the wolves. Fang, you're in charge."

* * *

I was flying, following Angel. I only said yes to humor her. I was pretty sure that if the Pack didn't like this idea, I wouldn't either. But there was no harm in checking it out.

"Max, what's wrong with your wing?"

I looked behind me. Fang had been silently following us. And he had seen my injury. Crap.

"I told you to look after the Flock." I said, annoyed.

"That was before I found some bloody feathers in the trash." Fang said angrily. Crap. Busted. "When did this happen? What did this to you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you would act like this!" I yelled. "It's fine. I cleaned it, and it'll be better by tomorrow. It was an accident anyway."

"It was a werewolf wasn't it? I can't believe one of them hurt you!" Fang shouted. He swooped in closer, so I could see his furious face. "You could've at least said something instead of hiding it…"

"Guys we're here!" Angel said. She was completely unaffected by our fight. We landed in the trees, and began folding our wings. It started raining steadily. Fang lightly seized the injured one to look at it.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said venomously.

"I just want to see how it looks." Fang said.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time!" I said angrily. "I'm tired of you treating me like I can't defend myself. I've defended the entire Flock for years, let alone my own life! Just leave it!"

I was yelling by the end of it. I stormed out of the trees, and began to approach the house. This thing was huge. It was like a cross between a Disney princess mansion and a haunted house. Disney because it was just so huge and expensive, and a tad haunted because of the rain.

I hoped I wouldn't scare the Cullens away. I was absolutely fuming, not to mention wet. It would take me a few hours to cool down. Fang looked impassive, but his eyes were narrower than usual. He was angry too. Angel was the opposite. She skipped to the house.

I approached the door, and looked for the door bell. Before ringing the bell, I hesitated. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. My finger hovered over the bell. I was indecisive, deciding whether or not to go through with this. But shouldn't we check out all options? I reached to ring the doorbell.

Before I actually touched the doorbell, the door swung open. I snapped my arm back in surprise. There were a bunch of people crowded by the door. I couldn't get a very good look at any of them.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get around to ringing the bell!" a giddy voice said.

"Actually, I never rang the—"

Arms jumped out at me and dragged my into the house. I was being held by this smallish girl. Looking at her reminded me of Tinkerbell. She was so tiny, with short dark hair and dimples. She looked absolutely delighted to see me. I was stunned. This girl was pretty, I mean _really pretty_. And judging by the grip she had on my wrist, she was strong. This girl pulled me into this cold hug. Her arms were crushing.

She let me go and I gasped for air. I saw Fang back against the wall, eyeing these people suspiciously. Some blonde girl picked Angel up, and Angel was playing with this other girl's hair.

I got a look at blondie's face. It was perfect. Looking at it made me feel worthless and unattractive. Who was she, Helen of Troy? Missus Face Launched a Thousand Ships?

"Charmed to meet you." A melodic male voice said. Somebody had grabbed my hand, and was shaking it. Boy was it cold, not to mention as strong as Tink's was. Looking him over, I realized that he must be an Abercrombie model. Or better yet, a hotter version of Cedric Diggory. (**A/N: Yay Robert Patterson!)**

"Oh, um, hi?" I said uncertainly. Coming here might've been a bad idea. "I think we came to the wrong house, sorry…"

"NO!" Tinkerbell-look-alike said. "You came to the right place! Hi I'm Alice! Alice Cullen. I've been waiting for you all day Max! You're so much more interesting in person!"

I began to back away from Alice. How did she know my name? She was waiting for me all day? I was becoming very alarmed.

That's when I took a good look at them all. They didn't look very much like family. Well, they all were gorgeous, and pale, and they all had the same gold eyes…

A sudden realization came over me. We shouldn't have come here. I walked into a vampire's house. I brought _Angel and Fang _with me when I walked into a vampire's house. I could feel myself blanch. We had to get out. We had to get out and into the sky, where they couldn't get us. Vampires couldn't fly.

"Jasper, we're scaring them." Abercrombie-Cedric-Diggory-Clone (ACDC) said. ACDC turned to me and said "Your nickname amuses me, but I would like to be referred to as Edward."

In normal circumstances, that statement would've made me bolt out the window. But strangely, I didn't. I felt…calm, relaxed. Too calm. Something was weird.

"Have you already eaten?" An older woman asked me. "I just finished cooking some lunch. We'd love to have you join us."

"We left in the middle of lunch!" Angel said. "Come on Max, doesn't it smell yummy?"

"Oh, um I guess." I said uncertainly.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"So." I said awkwardly.

The dinner table had tons of Italian food piled on it. After I determined it wasn't poisoned, I allowed Angel and Fang to have some. Fang was reluctant but he ate a little. The Cullens watched us eat the entire time. Didn't they want any?

"So…" I said again. What was I going to say?

"So..." I said for the third time. "You're the Cullens?" The Cullens nodded.

"And…you're…vampires?" I tried. Please say I'm wrong.

* * *

_A/N: More cullen Goodness next chapter. This chapter has it's moments, so it satisfies me._

_Reviews Please! I am so thrilled with the amound of reviews, I am not kidding! Review Sil' Vous Plait!_


	11. Meet the Cullens

_A/N: Another update within 24 hours (i think) LIfe's pretty slow for me right now, so yay fats updates! _

_Ok, I want everyone to keep in mind that Jasper is indeed present for most of this chapter, thus Max and Fang are freaking._

* * *

"Allow us to explain before you jump to irrational conclusions." The Cullen Leader said. I jumped from my seat. That was pretty much a yes.

"Don't be alarmed!" Male Blonde Cullen the Younger said. As he said that, I felt calmer. I slowly sat back down.

"So are we your dinner or something?" Fang asked coldly. "Is that why you're feeding us? Fattening us up before sucking us dry?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Brother-Bear Cullen said. Barbie Cullen elbowed him.

"If you let us explain, you'd know that there is nothing to fear." Barbie Cullen said.

"I think we better tell them our names." ACDC said. "The nicknames aren't that flattering. I'm Edward." Oh yea. "My father is Carlisle," he gestured towards the older blonde guy. "My mother is Esme," the woman who fed us. "Rosalie and Alice are my sisters." Alice waved ecstatically, while Barbie—Rosalie—just pursed her lips. "This is Jasper. And then there's Emmett." The younger blonde guy and the big muscle guy.

"Max, next time we lie about our names, can I be Rosalie? I think it's pretty." Angel asked me. Rosalie smiled that "oh she's so adorable" smile. She must have a thing for kids.

"Um, sure hon." I told Angel. The Cullens stared at me expectantly. Oh, they wanted our names didn't they? They probably already knew them anyway. Maybe they just want to be polite.

"Ok, well, I'm Max." I said. Gesturing to Fang I said "And this is…"

"Nick." Fang filled in. His fake name. He probably didn't trust these people at all.

"I'm Angel." Angel said gleefully. She was so excited to meet these people. She probably picked every bit of information about them from their heads, so if Angel liked them, it should be ok. And if gets out of hand, Angel's got some mind control up her sleeve.

Edward blanched and his jaw dropped. His eyes fixed on Angel. Angel's eyes met his. Then I witnessed the freakiest staring contest ever in the history of the world. No one spoke. We just watched them stare in silence. Edward's eye twitched and he blinked.

"Excuse me for a moment." Edward said before rushing upstairs.

_Angel, what did you do? _I asked with my mind.

_He can read minds. _Angel replied. _I scare him. _

_No kidding. _

The thought of someone other than Angel reading minds disturbed me. Even more disturbing, he was afraid of eight year-old Angel. At least that explains how he knew about the nicknames.

"We all know that none of us are human." Carlisle said. What? They knew we weren't human? I saw Fang tense in my peripheral vision.

"How about we share some things about us?" Carlisle suggested. "Let's start with what we are. My family and I are vampires. Unlike the rest of our kind, we abstain from feeding on humans. We keep up the pretense of being an adoptive family in order to live among humans."

After this short little speech, my mind was reeling. Vampires. Non-human eating vampires, but still vampires. Why hadn't the La Push werewolves stamped them out? A vampire is a vampire. Maybe they were friends. Allies. I realized that the Cullens were giving me that look again, the one that said "your turn."

"Oh, um…" I started. Fang was glaring. I shot a glare right back. I didn't want to tell these people anything either. What did they know already anyway?

"What do you know about us already?" I asked.

"Your names." Emmett said.

"Your size in dresses." Alice said. I gaped at her. Well, at least she didn't know about our—

"Oh and you also have wings." Alice added.

"Oh. You know about those." I said. "Well then. Now that's out of the way, care to explain Edward's mind reading stuff?" The Cullens looked surprised.

"Some of us are gifted." Carlisle said. "Comes with the…change. Edward can read minds. Alice has precognition."

"In English?"

"I get visions of the future." Alice said. "I knew you were coming here two days ago. I have been dying of impatience for two days! Of course, that gave me ample time to do some shopping."

"I can influence emotions." Jasper said quietly.

"Is that why I'm mysteriously calm?" I asked. Jasper nodded. Of course.

"I can read minds too!" Angel squealed. "But I can do more! I can breathe underwater. I can talk to fish. I can make people do things with my mind…"

"Shhhh sweetie, we can list all of that later." I whispered to Angel. I studied the vampires faces. They were staring at Angel in alarm and wonder. So she scares an entire family of vampires. Wonderful.

I also realized how far away the Cullens were. They were pressing themselves against the wall. They also seemed to be holding their breath. What was that about?

"Oh Bella's here!" Alice said. I heard the front door open.

"Sorry guys, but Renee insisted on having an hour long phone call again." I heard a girl's voice say. "I really hope I didn't miss the—" The girl walked into the room and saw the three of us sitting there. "Oh, I guess I didn't miss them."

She wasn't like the Cullens. She was a normal girl. A normal girl who knew about the Cullens. A normal girl who the Cullens were about to tell about us. Edward appeared out of nowhere, and hooked his arm around Bella's waist, kissing her cheek.

"Did I miss anything?" the girl asked.

"No love, we're just getting acquainted." Edward said. "Max, Nick, Angel, this is my fiancée, Bella."

What did she ever do to bag a guy like that? How does this work anyway? Human/vampire relationship? Doesn't the urge to suck her blood get in the way?

"It does." Edward answered out loud. "But we have great control. However, on another day, we would never have come so close to you three. You smell surprisingly nice. We've been holding our breath since you got here."

"They smell nicer than me?" Bella asked.

"Of course not. What would make you think such a thing?" Edward said. He leaned in to kiss her. I looked away. I didn't need all this love stuff rubbed in my face. I'm a freak. I understand that there will be no fiancé for me. It was bad enough with Sam and Emily…those names reminded me of our purpose.

"Ok, we came here for a reason." I said. I thought up a way to explain this without telling them too much about us. "We've been staying with some new friends. Well, someone named Emily was kidnapped. And her boyfriend Sam went wacko and…"

"Sam Uley?" Bella asked. "Who've you been staying with?" Ok, so being unhelpfully cryptic isn't working.

"Well…" I said, still trying to keep things vague. "There's this guy I know named Jake…"

"Jacob Black?" Bella exclaimed. "He's back? Since when? Why hasn't he called or anything? How is he?" Bella seemed very worried.

"Um, he's ok I guess." I answered uncertainly. "I mean, we didn't meet on good circumstances, but he's cool. I think he had some problems before we met, but I don't know…Look, Emily was kidnapped, Sam went after her, and Jacob and his friends were thinking up a plan, your names came up, so we went to check it out."

"The werewolves want out help?" Emmett exclaimed incredulously.

"You know about that?" I asked. I looked at Bella. She must know too.

"I can't believe they'd want our help!" Emmett said.

"They don't." Fang said.

"You came here without them knowing?" Edward asked.

"Like I said, your names came up and we came to check it out." I said.

"So you want our help?" Rosalie asked.

"How did Emily get kidnapped?" Jasper asked.

Oh boy. I guess I have some explaining to do. I couldn't really tell them without telling them all about us. The last thing I wanted was to spill everything about Itex, and my childhood. I have to reveal everything and nothing. Hello vagueness.

"Um, well we have wings." I said. "And, to be honest, a lot of people think that's pretty cool. And, well, we catch a pretty high price on the black market, not to mention we make excellent lab rats. Well, they found something even cooler and more amazing than us."

"What?" Esme asked.

"A werewolf." I answered somberly. "I'm not sure if you know this, but Jacob ran away from home. By pure chance he ran into the people who are after us. He didn't know what hit him."

"What—what happened to him?" Bella asked in a quivering voice.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't remember. Well, bird kids aren't cool anymore, and they want a werewolf to play with. They came for one yesterday. We fought them off, but they got away with Emily. Sam went after her. We have no idea where they are. We have an idea of where to start looking, but that's all the way in California…"

"We have to help them!" Bella said. Bella turned to Edward. "I know you don't like them, but the Quileutes are my friends. They were there for me when…" She trailed off.

"I know." Edward said, kissing Bella's temple. "But we can hardly go on a wild goose chase to California. Where in California is it Max?"

"Well, we met Jacob in Death Valley." I said. Edward winced.

"We cannot go there." Carlisle said. "We don't go into direct sunlight. It would expose us."

"How?"

"We sparkle." Emmett said simply. "That's why we live here. It's so rainy and cloudy, we barely ever have to worry about troublesome sunlight."

"Vampires _sparkle?_" Fang muttered.

"So are you all going to help us or not?" I asked.

"We need to talk it over." Carlisle said. Emmett and Edward nodded to Carlisle.

"In the meantime, I've got some things for you!" Alice said giddily.

She took Bella and me by the arms and yanked up upstairs. We were brought to, what I assume is, her bedroom, which curiously had no bed. There were shopping bags everywhere. Bella groaned.

"Alice, I really don't like it when you—"

"It's not for you silly." Alice said to Bella. "Max is in dire need of a new wardrobe. Where shall we start? Prada? Louis Vuitton?"

"Wait, these are all for _me_?" I asked.

"Of course!" Alice grabbed a random bag and brought out this dress. I must admit, it was a cute dress. But the fact is, I don't wear dresses. If you had wings and flew, would you wear a dress? No, you wouldn't.

"We'll start with this one." Alice said holding up the dress.

Oh. No.

* * *

_A/N: Yay chapter! OK, Remember readers, Reivews are love! Just keep it up and I willl update with most haste! Haste is a fun way of sayiung speed. Anyway, Review Sil' Vous PLait!_

_Also, I've been bored, which means updates might come mucho fast. Don't quote me on that._


	12. Vision

_A/N: I had this chapter done in no time, but computer problems prevented me from actually updating. Je regrette. _

_The length is ok. I kinda sorta made up a new powere for Angel. Well, I think it's new. I couldn't remmber if she really had it, so it's new. It won't really come into play at all except for now. It was conveinent. _

* * *

"I can't have this one Alice." I said firmly.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"It's a _halter!_ My wings would be _fully exposed_!" I said frustrated. This was so embarrassing.

I hadn't tried it on yet, but one look told me it went into the reject pile. All I've been doing is trying on things. Things I would never get caught dead in. Of course, I tried them on anyway, to appease the vampire in the room. Scratch that, _vampires_. The Cullen meeting got boring apparently, so the females came to play dress up with their very own Maximum Ride Barbie Doll (available in stores now!)

Fang was elsewhere. Rosalie told me that Emmett and Jasper allowed Fang full access to the game room. Which was stocked with a Wii, Xbox, two computers, a pinball machine, an HD TV, and stereos. I have a feeling Fang will find a way to entertain himself.

There were two piles of clothes, the rejects, and the maybes. I already knew that I wouldn't accept any of it. Where was I gonna wear them? To the mall? That's an idea. Let's just dress Max up in a halter and drop her in a mall. I'd be captured by Itex so fast…

"Max, can you try this on?" Angel asked me, handing me something black. I groaned.

"Sure sweetie, just give me a moment." I said sighing. This is what I have to put up with. All the sacrifices I make for the Flock and what do they want from me? Me to try on dresses! So embarrassing…

When it was on, I looked at myself in the full body mirror. It was a little black dress, not a halter. Of course, being a dress, my wings were semi-exposed. It came down to about mid-thigh. It was pretty, but, like the others, it had to be rejected. The Cullen women suddenly appeared in the mirror, appraising me.

"It fits her shape nicely." Esme noted.

"I don't know." Rosalie said. "It'd fit better if she filled out more of the bust area." Why, thanks Rose.

"She's a growing girl." Esme said. "And we could tailor it to make the upper part smaller." I groaned. Why don't we invite Simon Cowel to give his two cents about how I look? Bella gave me an apologetic look.

"I get this all the time." Bella said.

"Your verdict?" Alice asked.

"Rejected." I replied.

"But Max!" Alice sputtered. "You're gorgeous! If you're going to take anything, at least take this one!"

"Frankly Alice, I can't just take any of this." I said exasperated. "Sorry, but it's the truth. I mean, it's nice that you're generous enough to buy all this for me, but you have to be practical. I'm a freak with wings, I'm not going around to parties or dates! And I'd rather not waste your money, no matter how much of you happen to have. And I just don't go for dresses. I'm sorry Alice, but you have to understand."

I looked into Alice. Her eyes had this strange glazed over look. Was that the vampire equivalent for crying?

"Oh Alice…" I said, regretful of my harsh words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling, and I guess I was a bit tough…"

"No Max, she's fine." Angel said. "Alice is having a vision!"

"Everyone needs to be here now!" Alice whispered urgently. Moments later, the Cullen men rushed in. Did they hear her from downstairs?

Fang, looking a bit perplexed, ambled in after them. He glanced at me quickly. Suddenly, with whiplash speed, Fang did a neck-breaking double take. His eyes blinked a few times before running up and down my body. I hid my face and turned away, embarrassed.

"_Max?"_ Fang exclaimed, aghast. I opened my mouth to reply, but Alice started speaking.

"What are those?" Alice exclaimed, horrified. Angel was suddenly clutching my side, and Edward was wide-eyed.

"Werewolves?" Edward exclaimed. "But that's impossible! You can't see them in your visions!"

"They aren't werewolves." Angel said shakily.

"Erasers?" I asked. Angel shook her curly blonde head.

"I can show you." Angel whispered. I raised me eyebrows. New power alert.

Suddenly, my mind was flooded with these images. I instantly recognized the place as the School. There was whitecoats writing on clipboards, waiting by this huge vat. Some sort of roundish door materialized on the vat, gas escaping as it opened. From within the vat, a figure limped into view. It was a werewolf. No, that can't be true. It looked like Sam in wolf form, but it couldn't be him. This one's left foreleg was too short, and something else was messed up with its muzzle.

One particular whitecoat looked at the monstrosity and shook her head. It was Marian Janssen. "Fail." She stated, and she did this hand gesture. While the Director walked on, these guys with guns moved in on the experiment. They raised their guns and—

The image changed. It was the same as before. A werewolfish experiment emerged from the vat. But this one looked pretty ok. It had no fur on its tail, and one of its eye didn't open all the way. Janssen nodded, and said "Add it to the Pack." The men with the gun placed a metal collar around the experiment, and dragged it away. The Director moved on to the next vat.

The image zoomed out. There were thousands of vats. Which, presumably, were full off thousands of experiments. It was like the School was manufacturing werewolves.

My blood went cold. That was exactly what they were doing.

I was brought back to reality. I must've lost balance at some point, because Fang was supporting me. Angel was hugging Fang tightly.

"What was it of?" Carlisle asked. I realized that everyone but Alice, Edward, Angel, and I were completely in the dark.

"It was horrible." Alice said. "I didn't know humans could be so cruel…" Alice recounted the vision for everyone else. Angel, Edward, and I would occasionally add details.

"What was that place?" Emmett asked disgusted after we finished.

Very softly, I muttered "The School." Fang automatically tensed.

"The what?" Edward asked confused.

"The School." Fang said clearly.

"How do you know?"

"It's where we grew up." I said stonily. "I think I'd recognize that place when I see it."

"You grew up at that place?" Alice said shocked. Her eyes were wide.

"We have wings." Fang gruffly said. "Did you think we were angels or something? The School _made_ us."

The Cullens were silent. They _did_ think we were angels. I couldn't exactly blame them. They were vampires. Werewolves lived twenty-five minutes away. The concept of angels probably wasn't that hard to accept.

"There's a lot you left out when you told us about yourselves." Carlisle said grimly.

"What should we do now?" Jasper asked. The question hung in the air. After some time of silence, Carlisle stood up.

"We must collaborate with the werewolves." Carlisle said.

* * *

_A/N: Coming attractions: Werewolves meet vampires meet birdpeople meet one human girl, all in one meadow._

_If there was a Maximum Ride Barbie Doll, I would be psyched. Psyched enough to buy one? Not sure. I have a tomboy streak, and I never was into barbies. Legos however..._

_I love all teh reviews. I encourage you all to keep it up! Some of them make me chuckle. Review Sil' Vous Plait!_


	13. Hostility

_A/N: This Chapter took me so long to write. I don't even no why. It was teh beginning part that just wouldn't write itself. Gah, the trials of a writer. Anyway, enough of that. Next update, yay! Just a tad of language._

_Oh, and I've finally decided on the time frame of this story. Ok, I realized that I had two huge plot holes : Total, and The Voice. Why? Because I find them unecessary for this story. Trying to write Max having a conversation out loud and a conversation in her head can give me a headache. So I've decided that this takes place after MR3. MR4 introduced all these new powers, not to mention a malamute. I'd rather not deal with that. Also note, Max is sixteen in this fic. Some time has passed since MR3. Enough time for Total to kick the bucket, and the Voice to get lost. Please don't judge me._

* * *

The Cullens agreed that it was best for Bella to contact the werewolves. Also, she was the one who knew their numbers. It was about fifteen minutes before the Cullens began to move out. Apparently, there was this meadow they all met in once, and they were meeting there again.

Of course, I had a problem. I was still in that dress, and my clothes were somewhere in Alice's room, buried beneath my "rejects" and "maybes" piles. No way was I showing up at the meadow in a dress.

"Max, we don't have time for you to look for your clothes." Alice said. "And anyway, you look cute. It will be fine."

"I'm not showing up to a public gathering in a fricking dress." I grumbled, digging through a pile of clothing on my knees.

"It isn't a public gathering—"

"There will be more than 20 people there. I'm not stepping outside in this dress."

Alice sighed, and then got that glazed look in her eyes. She broke into a huge grin. Vision perhaps?

"Ok, you have fifteen minutes Max." Alice said in a sing-song voice. Then she left me alone. I continued my search. A few minutes of digging later, the hairs on the back of my neck prickled.

"Fang." I growled. He didn't answer but I knew he was there. "Go wait back downstairs with the others." I turned around to see Fang leaning against the doorway, watching me. Oh god, I was on my knees in a dress. I awkwardly got up and smoothed the skirt.

"Is there a reason you're up here Fang?" I asked.

"Downstairs was awkward. Everbody was whispering about something." Fang replied. Ok then. I tried to get back on task, but I couldn't concentrate. Was there a reason for him staring?

"So are you going to help me look for my clothes?" I asked Fang. If he was going to hang out up here, I might as well put him to work. Fang shrugged before approaching one of the piles of clothing. I resumed my search on the ground.

"Did you actually try all of this stuff on?" Fang asked, looking at the massive pile.

"Yep." I said, popping the P.

"Even this?" I saw Fang hold a particularly skimpy slip. He was smirking, and raised an eye brow. I felt myself go red. In fact I had, but only because Alice made me.

"Don't judge me." Was my reply. Fang continued smirking as he sifted through clothing.

"Max," Fang started. He was no longer smirking, meaning that he was moving on to a serious subject. "Sorry."

"Come again?" I asked baffled. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Being such a jackass earlier."

"I'm pretty used to your behavior by now Fang. I've only known you for my entire life…"

"This isn't a joke Max. I was just worried earlier…" He scooted closer to me.

"Worried about three small healing cuts?" I said skeptically. "Excuse me, but you're the one who was hospitalized. I should be worrying about you." I threw some random clothing at him playfully.

"This is different Max." Fang scooted even closer. I became painfully aware of how close he was. What was he trying to pull?

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just want to figure out _us_." Fang said. With that, he leaned in and kissed me.

Now this was the shortest kiss ever. Shorter than beach kiss even. Why? Because the moment his lips touched mine, all of these cheers broke out from downstairs. And one booming voice startled us both, causing Fang and I to jump.

"YES! HA, HA, YES!" Emmett's booming voice said. "I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD I TOLD YOU! COME ON JAS, HAND OVER THE KEYS, YOUR CAR IS NOW MINE!"

Mortified, I jumped to my feet, and immediately spotted my clothes and shoes. I grabbed them quickly.

"I need to change Fang." I said quickly. "You should get out."

"Max—"

"Out!"

* * *

The flight to the meadow was silent and awkward. Angel kept giggling every few seconds, obviously very amused with something.

I kept replaying the whole incident in Alice's room in my head. A few things about it were bothering me. Several actually.

1) a fortune-telling vampire knew Fang would do that before I did,

2) rather than warning me, she told her family,

3) the family decided to listen to the entire thing with their super hearing, and finally

4) Emmett and Jasper were betting on whether Fang had the guts to actually complete the vision, and Jasper lost.

Oh wait, there's one more.

5) Angel was there, so it's a matter of time until the Flock knows about this, a matter of time before the Pack knows about this, and only a matter of time until I try to kill myself from the humiliation.

We finally arrived at the meadow. Pretty, but I was a bit distracted. The werewolves were already there. But they were all in wolf form, except for Jake. I guess werewolf-vampire relations weren't very good. I also caught sight of the rest of the Flock.

Iggy was lying about in the grass, like he was sleeping. Odd. I'm pretty sure he's meant to be watching Nudge and Gaz. Who currently were trying to teach themselves how to do a cartwheel.

"Hey, Max, Angel, and Fang are back!" I heard Nudge squeal. "Hey Max! Look what I can do!" Nudge attempted a cartwheel, and but she just fell over.

"Max I swear I did it earlier!" Nudge said. "I just kept trying and trying and trying, you know like that saying. The one that said if you don't succeed you have to try and try and try and try and try and try again. Well, I did a cartwheel once, and Gazzy told me to show him, but then I kept messing up, so I had to try and try and try and try and try again all over again, and then—"

"Wonderful Nudge." I said, cutting her off. I went over to Iggy and sat next to him. I saw Fang start to approach where Iggy and I were sitting. Oh no, I was not over the kissing incident yet. I grabbed Gaz and yanked him to the ground next to me.

"Hey Gazzy. I've barely seen you in a while. How's my little trooper been doing?" I asked Gaz. I need to distract myself.

"After you left, Iggy and I looked around inside Jake's garage and found all this stuff, and then we built some—" Iggy cleared his throat loudly. Gaz looked at me guiltily. "—and then we did nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"You're handing over the bombs to me when we get back." I said sternly. I heard Iggy curse under his breath, and elbowed him. He should know better.

I finally paid attention to what the Cullens and werewolves were up to. The Cullens were all holding their breaths or their noses, eyeing the wolves with contempt. The Pack was growling. Bella looked torn between the two groups. How long had this gone on?

"Ahem, everyone." I said loudly. "I think we should stop staring at each other and start discussing the matter at hand. Sam. Emily. The vision."

"We should start with Sam and Emily." Carlisle said. "Give us the details of Emily's abduction."

"She was abducted." Jacob said stonily. "What more is there to say?"

"We want to help Emily as much as you—"

"Doubt it, bloodsuckers." Jacob growled. The Pack growled in agreement. The Cullens had their own growl in protest. Gaz, with his voice-mimicry, started growling for fun.

So, there was a lot of growling going on, and as a non-growling bird kid, I felt awkward.

"Ok, enough with the hostility." I said, standing up. "You guys need a neutral party. I volunteer." I walked between the Cullens and the Pack.

"We'll start with the beginning." I said. I paused for a moment, thinking. "The very beginning. In fact, let's start with the Flock. We've left out a lot of details about ourselves to all of you. It's time to come clean."

The meadow was silent while I recounted our entire life story, the unedited version. Jake heard most of it already, but I left out the gory details. When I got to the part about Iggy's eyes, I could see him clench his fists in rage. The Cullens were really unnerved by our story as well. Let's face it, nobody likes to hear stories about unfortunates like us. It reminds people of how good they have it. Makes them feel guilty. Nobody likes that.

I decided to skip a few years to when we met Jake. He even filled in some details there. I also went into good detail about Emily's abduction and Sam's escape. Lastly, I talked about the vision.

"What does it all mean?" Jake asked. "Does this mean there are like Sam clones now?"

"Not at all." Alice said. "You may have forgotten, but I see the future. That means whatever I saw hasn't happened yet."

"When will it happen?" Jake asked. "Tomorrow?"

"Guys, cloning isn't like popping a hot pocket into the microwave." I said. "It'll take a lot longer than a few hours to get the cloning machine stuff ready."

"But they had a head start." Emmett said. "When they had Jake. He himself said that he blacked out for a week. Who knows what could've happen then?"

"They might've gotten some DNA from him." Iggy said. "But I doubt they did anything else. They had him for a week and they didn't know Jake was a person. How far could they have gone?"

"I think we shouldn't assume that Sam's been caught already." Edward said. "Sam might've been a bit rash when he discovered that Emily was taken, but he's more calculating than that. He'd think of a plan. He might even come back to get help."

"What do you think has happen to Emily?" Esme wondered aloud. "These School people wouldn't hurt her would they?" I shifted uncomfortably. They would.

"Paul wants to know something." Angel said. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Why do the vampires care? Paul says that the vision is helpful, but he doesn't think the vampires give a—" Angel faltered here, concentrating.

"Keep it rated G Paul." Jacob ordered. Paul growled.

"Because of the vision, we have to get involved." Jasper said. "Before the vision, we were discussing whether we should help you out or not. We came to a decision, and moments later Alice had the vision."

"What decision did you make?" I asked.

"The wrong one." Carlisle said. "If we help, the future Alice saw is less likely to come true."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you can infer what decision the Cullens had come to before the vision. Next Chapter: they get down to business. _

_Was Fang a bit OOC? I mean, he talked more in this chapter than he has for the last few, but I thought since he was alone with Max he would loosen up. Alert me to OOCness. _

_And I must get on my knees and thank you all for reviewing this story. I am hopeful that you shall continue. And I just love to hear what everyone has to say! So Review Sil' Vous Plait! That rhymes..._


	14. Flyboy

_A/N: Last chapter, the ending wasn't all that clear. In fact, it was really vague. I realize that. So I'm going to clear things up. The Cullens must help, or else the vision will coem true. Which means they initially didn't want to butt into werewolf affairs._

_Read Breaking Dawn! Um, I felt about Breaking Dawn like I did for Final Warning. It just didn't seem to stay consistant with the rest of teh series. I still liked it, but I'm just saying. This chapter is ew._

* * *

An hour and a half later, the tension between everyone had subsided, and some actual talking took place instead of growling. An improvement. Carlisle and Jacob were speaking in hushed tones while they discussed searching for Sam and Emily. The rest of us were just idle. It was boring.

"We can't go to the School because of the sun." Carlisle was saying. "We'll gladly search here up north."

"Sam can't be far." Jacob replied. "He isn't in wolf form. We'd hear him."

"But he could still get a plane ticket couldn't he?" Carlisle asked. "Alice can hack into Sam's bank account, and see if he's made any withdrawals, or maybe look at his credit history…"

"I'd hate to nose through Sam's stuff, but if it's for his own good…" My attention went elsewhere. Boring. Looking at everyone else was more interesting.

Bella was curled up in Edward's lap. Edward was stroking her hair, and whispering in her ear. Alice and Rosalie had picked some flowers out of boredom, and strewn them into Angel's hair. She was pretty adorable. Gaz farted, causing Iggy to snigger. Nudge was whispering at a rapid pace to Emmett. Emmett did look like he was keeping up with Nudge's pace. Esme and Jasper seemed to actually be listening to Jake and Carlisle. The Pack was just laying down, rolling around in the grass,

And lastly, Fang was staring at me.

Once my gaze found Fang, it snapped to the ground. I could feel him watching me. Of course, after what happened in Alice's room, it made sense. I wondered what was going through his head. _I'm just trying to figure out us. _Was there something to figure out? He's my second in command. Wasn't that enough? A sudden hollow feeling gripped my stomach. No, it wasn't enough. Not for me anyway. That answer might satisfy Fang, but I was tired of lying to myself.

But there's no way he could be something more than my best friend. I mean, more-than-friend relationships are unstable. It was only a matter of time before a disagreement would arise, driving a wedge between us. Where would we be then? The more important question is where would the Flock be then?

That's what it all came down to. Whether it was good for the Flock. And, to be honest, I didn't think me loving Fang that way was. Loving? I meant liking. Yea. I so had to talk to him later.

The Pack suddenly got up and sped into the trees, leaving only Jacob with us. I guess the meeting was over. I yawned before getting to my feet. The vampires seemed to be waking up too.

"Edward, Emmett, you two will come with me north." Carlisle said. "Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme will cover west. The wolves have east and south. Alice, I need you to do some hacking for me."

"And also, look after Bella." Edward told Alice. Bella frowned. She must not like to be baby-sitted.

"What are we doing?" Gazzy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, you guys can stay either at La Push or at our house." Carlisle said.

"Somebody needs to stay here and look after things." Jacob added.

"In other words, you're sidelining us." I said frowning. "We're just as involved as you. We know the School better than you all do, and we can fly. Wouldn't a bird's eye view help?"

"It could, but you're too breakable." Alice said. "I like you all too much for you to get hurt."

"We're stronger than an average human." I said through my teeth. "We've fought the School's minions before."

"You've been through so much already." Carlisle said. "I didn't want to risk you getting captured again, not after what the School has already done. This is better for you."

_This is better for you. _Wrong thing to say to me. That phrase alone set off my temper.

"Since when do you know what's best for us?" I asked him angrily. "Only one person knows what's best for the Flock. Me. And I won't sit around while everyone else is busy." I turned to my Flock, in total leader-mode.

"We'll split off into groups too." I said. "Angel, Nudge, go with Esme. Gaz, Iggy, follow Edward's group. Don't forget your bombs." They grinned at me. "Fang and I will go with some of the werewolves." Fang nodded to me. My orders were out, and everyone got moving. Soon the only people left in the meadow were Alice, Bella, Jacob, Fang, and me.

Alice and Bella were turning to leave when Jacob suddenly ran up to Bella.

"Bella, can we talk for a moment?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, I don't think we should." Bella said, still walking. Jacob grabbed her hand.

"Please Bells." Jacob pleaded. "If you really want, you could come to La Push. You don't have to go with Alice. We can hang out like the good days…"

"Hang out? At a time like this?" Bella said incredulously. "Jacob, the good days are gone. As much as I'd like to, we can't just hang out like we used to." Bella looked at Jacob pityingly. "Nothing's changed since we last spoke Jacob. I'm sorry." Bella actually looked sorry when she withdrew her hand from his. Jacob clenched his fists before walking away. Fang and I tailed him.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Fang. Fang shrugged in response. Typical.

"I'm going to stop by my house for a bit." Jacob told us. "Then we'll get going. The three of can cover any area the others have missed." We wordlessly walked to Jacob's house.

Jacob asked us to wait outside his house for a few minutes. He had been gone for ten seconds when Fang spoke.

"Max, I need to talk to you—"

"And I need to chat with Jacob." I quickly said. "Won't be too long." I ran into the house.

I didn't really want to talk to Jacob. I was just avoiding Fang. I smacked my forehead with my palm. What was the point of avoiding Fang? I needed to explain how bad an idea it is for us to, well, be more than friends. Date. And all that jazz.

I heard a sniffle. I wandered into the kitchen. Jacob was sitting at the table, sort of staring off into space in deep thought, while drinking some water. He didn't notice me at first, but when he did, he jumped.

"Oh, Max. Sorry, was I taking too long? I just needed to clear my head…" Jacob said at a rapid pace.

"No, I came in here to get away from—to avoid something." I said. "You ok?"

"Fine." Jacob answered quickly. "I'm just fine. I just needed to clear—"

"Your head. I got that. What's really up Jake?"

"Nothing. Let's just get—"

"Jake." I warned. "Just tell me what's wrong." He didn't answer me. An idea came into my head. "Does this have something to do with Bella?" I guessed. Jacob stiffened. I hit a nerve.

"I'm not sure you'd understand." Jacob said quietly.

"Try me." I said. I sat down next to Jacob. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Bella and I were best friends." Jacob started.

"Were?" I asked quietly. A feeling of dread came over me. This wasn't a story I would enjoy.

"Yea. Were. That bloodsucker boyfriend of hers dumped her for a while. She was so broken, until she started hanging out with me. Bells and I became really close, and she seemed to be getting better." Jacob smiled a little.

"I won't give you the full story, but the leech and his family came back. Bella didn't think twice about taking the ungrateful parasite back. Now she's getting married to the thing. And do you know what's going to happen after they're married? She's going to become like them."

"Bella's going to become a vampire?" I asked, shocked.

"She's going to become a monster." Jacob said. "Bella thinks being with her true love for all eternity would make up for that. "

"Well, I—I don't know what to say." I said. I paused before speaking. "I see how that can be hard for you. I mean, you're a werewolf and your best friend wants to be a vampire. I guess that if Fang told me he wanted to be an Eraser one day I'd understand."

"Not really. Not unless you're in love with him too." That was when I realized the depth of Jake's relationship with Bella. He was in love with his best friend.

He was in love with his best friend, and that drove them apart. Why does this sound so foreboding to me?

"Oh Jake." I said before hugging him. A few moments later, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Fang frowning in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fang said coldly. He had caught us embracing. I pulled away from Jacob awkwardly, keeping my cool.

"Are you ready to go Jake?" I asked lightly.

"Yea, just hold a—" Jake cut himself off, listening. I strained to hear as well, but got nothing. I could still guess what it probably was.

"Trouble." Jacob said suddenly. "An ambush. Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah. We have to go." Jacob rushed out the door, exploding out of hi shorts. In wolf form, he broke into a run. Fang and I ran after him, jumping into the air and flying.

I could hear the fighting before I could see it. Definitely Screechers. They were probably trying to bag more werewolves. This could mean two things: They haven't got Sam, or they do have Sam, they just want to have more werewolves to experiment with. Either way, not very attractive options.

"Fang, look out for any Flyboys." I ordered. "They're the ones with the tranquilizers." Fang nodded.

When we got there, we had to act fast. Seth was being held down by a legion of Screechers. Leah was scuffling with the Flyboy, the tranquilizer rifle knocked from its grasp. Jared and Paul were busy dealing with their own attackers. Jacob immediately leapt to assist Seth. Fang and I went for the Flyboy, but a couple of Screechers tackled Fang, leaving only me to help Leah.

The Flyboy was in the air, swiping and kicking at Leah below. Leah was jumping up, trying to bring the Flyboy down, but to no avail. This is where I would come in handy. I tackled the Flyboy in midair, trying to push him to the ground, close enough for Leah to take care of it. But the Flyboy pumped its wings defiantly, staying airborne.

Its metal talons grabbed one of my wings, around the joint at my back. It twisted. I cried out in pain. It had a hold on me, so I didn't fall to the ground. It twisted my wing further. I seethed in pain, and tried to struggle. I heard a pop and a crack, and there was more pain. I writhed in the Flyboys grasp, causing it to hover nearer to the ground. Leah, seeing the opportunity, leapt into the air and caught the Flyboys foot in her mouth. She dragged us all down.

The Screechers were either killed or fleeing, and the werewolves had piled themselves on the Flyboy to prevent escape. I was on the ground, trying to check on my wing. The angle and shape of my wing was all wrong, and it dangled lifelessly by my side.

"Max, are you—shit Max, what happen to your wing?" Fang was staring at my backside, horrified.

"That isn't important." I told him. "We've got the Flyboy right? Is it still alive?"

"It shouldn't be." I rolled my eyes at him.

"We can't hurt it Fang, it could give us some clue to what the School's up to." I said.

I eyed the werewolves. Jacob had gone back to human form, and had gotten some rope somewhere. He must've run back to his house. Well, Jake was tying and gagging the Flyboy, and secured it onto Jared's back. The wolves all ran off into the trees, struggling Flyboy in tow.

I tried to stand up, but the pain in my wing made me sit down again. It hurt more when I stood, because my wing would just hang painfully like some wet rag off my body. I saw Fang wince.

"Here, let me help you." Fang said. Fang began to rub circles between my wings. It was soothing. I became relaxed. Fang gently folded my wing. It was still painful, but I bit my lip and took it. I slowly stood up, and Fang was holding my wing in place so it wouldn't hurt.

"How are we doing this? I can't fly." I asked Fang. Fang didn't answer me. I saw him grit his teeth and stare behind me. I turned and saw Jacob walking towards us.

"It's a good thing we captured that Flyboy." Jake said. "I'm pretty sure I've seen the same Flyboy two or three times already. It has to know something. Max, what's up with you?"

"The Flyboy messed my wing up." I said. "I'm thinking it's dislocated. Can you dislocate a wing?"

"You can't fly?" Jake asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I think I can find a way to move you." Jacob walked up to me, and tried to coax me out of Fang's grasp. Fang grip on me tightened, maybe out of reflex. Not a problem normally. Now, with him holding my messed up wing, it was.

"Ouch! God Fang that hurt." I said, wincing. Fang's grip loosened, to the point that he wasn't holding me anymore. I was slung over Jake's shoulder, my wing being gently pressed onto my back by Jacob's arm.

"I'd rather walk myself then be carried Jake." I growled.

"Too bad." Jacob replied.

"You gonna drop her?" Fang asked. Jacob smirked at Fang.

"Please, she's practically weightless." Jacob said, patting the small of my back. "As for her injury, Carlisle's a doctor."

"_A doctor?" _Fang and I said together.

* * *

_A/N: Lousy chapter ending, but I thought it was important to update. I am aware that what im writing totally contradicts some of Breaking Dawn, but I continue anyway._

_The reviews make me very happy. Mucho chuckles. So keep it coming! Review Sil' Vous Plait!_


	15. Best Friends pt1

_A/N: Gahh, I won't be updating for a week! Mucho regrette. Please don't hate me! It's 11:18 PM, and I made sure to update while I still could!_

_OK, last chapter, I was pretty Twilight crazy, since I finished Breaking Dawn. BEcause of this, I wrote something that was compeltely wrong. Three reviewers (you kow who you are) pointed the error out to me, and I have edited it. I am, unfortunatly, only human. Thank you for pointing out that mistake!_

_

* * *

_

Pop!

"Gah!" I was currently squeezing the life out of Jake's arm while Carlisle treated my wing. It was dislocated, and broken in many places. Carlisle had to pop the joint back into place, which was very painful. I found taking my pain out on Jake's arm very relaxing. Jake wasn't enjoying it much.

"Christ Max, you're cutting off my circulation!" Jake said exasperated. "Why didn't you just take the morphine?"

"I've had enough needles stuck into my wings for one lifetime." I said, still seething in pain. "I prefer this."

"I just need to set your wing and bandage it now." Carlisle said. "Most of the pain is over with now your wing's joint is back into place. However, it still is going to be uncomfortable…"

I winced again and clawed Jake's arm so more. Jake groaned in his own pain.

"I never took you for a masochist Max." I heard Edward say. I grumbled. Did I have to explain my extreme dislike of needles to everyone? While I'm at it, I can go into detail my claustrophobia and my fear of snakes.

Carlisle expertly bandaged my wing in a way that secured it to my back. I guess there was no flying until I healed. How long would that take? A week? I wondered how I would get around. The image of a sled attached to a werewolf came to mind.

"That would be cruel and unusual Max." Edward said, replying to my thoughts. "Although it would be amusing"

"Max!" I heard Nudge squeal. Ok, so the Flock had arrived. Nudge bounded into the room, Angel and Gaz following her.

"Oh wow Max! I heard some Flyboy totally tried to rip off your wing!" Nudge said quickly. "Wouldn't that be awful? It would be worse than having, like, the chicken pox or measles or something! None of the Flock has ever had the chicken pox right Max? We haven't had the vaccine either right? _What if I get the chicken pox Max?_ I'd get those horrible spots all over and it's be itchy, and I'd be so miserable—"

"Nudge!" I said, stopping her endless random conversation. Nudge mouthed "sorry" to me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Max, I've finished with your wing for now." Carlisle said. "Now, if it hurts I recommend taking a few Tylenol. In a few days we can check up on your wing's healing process."

"Don't try to go flying either." Jake said.

"Yes Dr. Cullen and Nurse Jake." I sarcastically. "I promise to be good." I released Jake's wrist from my grasp. Jake grumbled and rubbed his arm, which was very red.

* * *

We were back at the meadow again. Even though the Cullens, the Flock, and Jake were all at the Cullen mansion, the rest of the Pack wasn't comfortable in a vampire's house. So here we were, at the meadow, again. With one extra person of course.

"What is that thing anyway?" Emmett asked, eyeing the Flyboy. It was tied up, and set in the middle between the vampire and werewolves. "It's kinda...ugly." Rosalie elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Ouch Rose…"

"We call it a Flyboy." I said. I got some strange looks from the Cullens and the Pack. "Hey, the School never informed us about what they're called, and it isn't labeled or anything. What would you call it?"

"So, it's a…Flyboy." Edward said, saying "Flyboy" like it was some foreign word. "What does it do?"

"Flyboys and Screechers and Erasers are like the School's homemade henchmen. They do the School's dirty work." I clarified. "If we don't find Sam, werewolf can be added to the School's arsenal."

"Does it talk?" Jacob asked.

"They've got little phrases programmed in them I think." I said. "Things like "You cannot win" and "Surrender or else" and "Resistance is futile." They don't really have minds. They just follow orders."

"Funny, it hasn't said anything like that yet." Seth said.

"What has it said?" Rosalie asked, irritated. "Please, fill us in. Not all of us are mind readers, just Edward." Seth glared at Rosalie, but Jacob elbowed Seth. Seth grumbled and walked towards the Flyboy.

"It just says one thing, and it doesn't make much sense." Seth said. Seth nudged the Flyboy with his foot. "Come on, tell them what you told me. Speak already!"

"It's you or her." The Flyboy said in a monotone.

"See?" Seth said. "Makes no sense."

"It's you or her." The Flyboy repeated.

"That sounds pretty ominious doesn't it?" Emmett said chuckling. Rosalie elbowed him again, not amused.

"What does it mean by that?" Edward wondered.

"Maybe it's a message." I thought out loud. "But for who?"

"Sam." Jacob said suddenly. His face was filled with horror. "What do you think Sam would think if he heard the Flyboy say that?"

Oh. That's bad.

Wait…that's kinda good too.

"The School can't have Sam yet." I realized. "They're still looking. Or maybe Sam is smarter than to be the reckless vengeful boyfriend the School's counting on him to be. They wouldn't program an ominous message for Sam if they already had him."

"Then he's still around somewhere." Jacob said. The Pack started heading towards the trees, leaving only Jacob. "We're searching some more.

"We'll split off and search as well." Edward said. "Bella can stay behind with the Flock."

"Whoah, I thought I already established that the Flock was helping." I said. "Guys, go off in the same groups as before." I started to walk towards Jake.

"Max, you can't go out!" Carlisle said. "You're injured. You can't fly."

"I'll—I'll walk." I said. Walk around the forest? Not attractive.

"You should stay with Bella at the Cullens." Fang whispered at my side. "Maybe I can stay with you…"

"I'm not staying behind." I grumbled. Bella put her arm reassuringly around me.

"I don't like having to stay behind either. I know how you feel" Bella said.

"Yea, I doubt that Bella." I replied.

* * *

"Do you have a three?" Bella said tiredly. It was just us three in the Cullen house. Yes, three, not two. Bella stayed behind because she was just a human. I was forced behind because I was "injured". Fang stayed because he believed some should protect the "weak and infirm". How that description applied to me, I have no idea.

"Go fish." I replied unenthusiastically.

"Max, are you just saying "go fish" no matter what I say?"

"Go f—I mean, no, I mean—sorry Bella." Bella sighed and dropped her cards down onto the floor. Game over then I guess.

"I hate this." I groaned.

"It's for your own good." Fang said.

"I hate you." I grumbled.

"Max we really need to talk." Fang said, sounding serious. Looking at Bella, he said, "Alone." Bella eyed us suspiciously before getting up.

"I'll be in the next room." Bella said before leaving.

I groaned. Fang wanted to talk. What made it worse was that I couldn't fly away, because my wing was broken. _But_ _I can't keep running from this either. _I realized. _I have to explain to him how bad this would be for us, and for the Flock. _

When Jacob told me about his tattered relationship with Bella, it was a foreboding sign. A sign that clearly was against the romantic feelings I felt for my best friend, which I cannot deny having. I remember Jacob begging to spend time with Bella, and Bella refusing. I couldn't blame Bella. If I was engaged and my ex-best friend who was in love with me was trying to get me alone, I would've said no too.

Also, since when did things go well in my life? Hello, much abused genetic freak here. Am I even _allowed_ to fall in love? Isn't that just for regular people? Fang's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Max, remember that stunt you pulled in the School, when it looked like you…died?" Fang asked.

"Uh, yea. Wow that was ages ago." I remembered. "I can't believe I was that convincing."

"You fooled me." Fang said grimly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said guiltily.

"When you did that, it made me realize something. I mean, we're best friends right?" Fang's deep, dark eyes were fixed on my face.

"Uh huh."

"Have you ever, well, thought maybe we could be more?" I was staring at the floor. What do I say? _Of course not Fang. What ever gave you that idea…_

"Fang, we can't." I said quickly. God, I don't talk about this sort of thing. "I mean, there, we, we shouldn't."

"Why not?" Fang asked. His expression went from blank to pained. "It's Jake isn't it?" _What?? _"I have to admit, he's a step up from that guy in Virginia."

"Don't jump to conclusions Fang." I said horrified. "Me and Jake aren't—"

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings Max." Fang said. Fang got up, fists clenched. "I can deal. Forget I said anything. I hope he makes you happy." Fang began to walk out. I jumped up after him.

"Wait Fang, no, let me explain…" I said, going after him. What did he think, that I was involved with Jacob? Stupid, stupid Fang. We rushed passed Bella, who was watching TV.

"Um, what's going on?" Bella asked, but none of us answered. I just followed Fang to the door. He reached for the doorknob.

Oh no. He wasn't running away.

I grabbed his shoulder, and spun Fang around. I then shoved Fang into the door, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I went onto my tiptoes and crushed my lips onto his. He didn't miss a beat. Fang's arms gathered around my waist, and he was kissing me back in a way that should be illegal. Faintly, behind us, I heard Bella's voice.

"What's this about J—oh, wow. Um, wow."

* * *

_A/N: Fax scene inspired by teh music vid for "First Time" by Life house. There's one couple towards the end with this blonde girl and this dark haired boy kissing in front of a tatoo parlor, and they inspired the faxness scene. That boy was cute too. _

_Review! I want something to look forward to when I get home! This next week will not be fun for me. Trust me. So Review Sil' Vous PLait!_


	16. Best Friends pt2

_A/N: Mucho apologies for the lack of updating for a week. Desole, mais je n'ai pas en temps! I did not have the time! I was dragged to my grandmother's house for a week, no computer, and when I got back things kept getting in the way. But I am giving a faxilicious chapter, so enjoy._

_Sorry for not responding to all the reviews. I'll do that for this chapter._

_Explaination for Chapter titles: I've named the last few chapters "Best Friends" because I think those are the ones where Max starts working out her relationship. I just thought I'd clarify._

_Fang talks a bit. A tad OOC. So shoot me. Metephorically please._

* * *

My whole "Romance would ruin our friendship" argument went totally out the window. I had some pretty sound reasoning too. I mean, Jake and Bella, exhibit A. Of course, logical and rational reasoning did not stop me from, ahem, ambushing Fang at the Cullen's front door and initiating a kiss.

I blame Fang. If he didn't kiss back, I could've restrained myself. And boy, he did not just kiss back.

One of his hands cradled my jaw, while the other rubbed circles on my back. Fang always did that to loosen me up. It's probably why I wasn't snapping to my senses. He had tilted his head to the side, making our kisses deeper. I slowly slid my hands off Fang's neck and onto his shoulders—then I pushed. Fang's lips detached from mine and I exhaled shakily. This was wrong on so many levels.

Fang leaned in, so he could kiss me more, but I turned my head to the side, causing him to collide with my cheek bone.

"Stop." I whispered. "We shouldn't. We can't."

"Yes we can." Fang contradicted. The hand that was resting on my jaw lightly grabbed my chin and brought our faces together. I felt a rush of heat in my face, and it spread down my abdomen. It felt so, so…

I snapped out of it and pulled away again. I got myself out of his grasp completely, and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"This—we—no—how—" I said incoherently. "I messed this up. This was exactly the _opposite_ of what I wanted to accomplish."

"And what was that?" Fang asked.

"I don't know, straighten out our relationship." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I never should've…"

"Whoah, let's talk about this before you regret anything." Fang said suddenly. I was surprised by how hurt he seems at my last statement. Fang seemed to absent-mindedly tuck my hair away from my face. I batted his hand away.

"No Fang. I never should've…jumped you like that. I don't even know why I did it. I'm just…god, I'm just so confused!"

"You're confused?" Fang asked me incredulously. "You say we should be "just friends" and then you make out with me, and now…"

"I know! I don't know what came over me. We should just forget about this entire thing."

"Forget about it?" Fang held my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I'm tired of just forgetting about it. The beach, the cave, Alice's room, two minutes ago, I'm tired of pretending nothing ever happened."

"That's why we have to settle this once and for all, no running away." I said steadily, removing his hands from my shoulders. "Fang, we have to set boundaries. Rules. For the Flock, and for us, we should just keep things the way they are. Friends."

Fang stared at me.

"So your plan is just to forget about everything?" Fang said coldly. "Well, _I'm_ not. Set all the rules and boundaries you like Max." Now Fang smirked. "Rules are meant to be broken."

Fang's mouth was upon mine in an instant. I tried to back away, but ran into the front door. Trapped. My lips quivered, dying to just kiss him back with as much ferocity as he was kissing me. But I couldn't do that. That would go against everything I've been trying to tell him. _Oh, screw this. _I thought before wrapping my arms around him, kissing him in return.

I felt…happy. This al just felt right. I must've been insane to deny myself this. I mean, what was really keeping me from this? All of my worries seemed foolish now. I mean, why not? Who else would I be making out with? Iggy? And Fang is my best friend. We know _everything_ about each other. We'd do _anything_ for each other.

There was a voice faintly in the background. It took me a moment to recognize it. It was Bella.

"Guys, I hate to intrude but the Cullens and the Pack and the Flock are coming." Bella said awkwardly. Fang and I sprang apart and rushed into the living room, and flipped on the TV. I had to slow down my panting and try to act natural. Fang recovered quickly, surprise, surprise.

I heard the front door open. I tried to look surprised when I went to see who it was. Emmett came through the door.

"Hey guys, I've got some good news!" Emmett bellowed.

He opened his mouth to talk more when a weird look came over his face. Emmett sniffed a few times, and then turned around to look at the door. He leaned in and took a good whiff of the door before making another face. Jasper came in through the door, and stared at Emmett.

"Jaz, smell this." Emmett said. What did they smell? I don't remember the door smelling odd. Jasper smelt the door, and his nose twitched.

"Why does our front door reek of second base?" Jasper pondered. Jasper sniffed again. "My mistake. First Base."

My eye widened. They smelled me and Fang. Together. Making out. On their front door. Oh my god…

"Our front door is tainted!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You're the one to talk." Jasper said. "You and Rose just about tainted everything in this house. Every room, every piece of furniture, Rose's car, Edward's car…"

"Your car." Emmet added evilly. This caused Jasper to growl.

"Emmett, you had news?" Bella said. At some point, she and Fang joined me next to the door.

"Oh yea." Emmett said. "Tell me this: what's smells bad, is furry, and, in this case, probably rabid?"

"What is it Emmett?" Bella said with a no-nonsense voice.

"We found Sam." Jasper said simply. "Alice and Angel found him actually. He was in human form, but he phased the moment he saw them. The Pack got to him soon after, and they all dog piled him."

Jasper went from looking amused to serious. "He's really bad. He had a run in with some of those things from the School, and he's obviously hurt, not to mention dirty and malnourished. Carlisle was going to treat him, but he won't go near our house."

"We should go help." I said. Before anyone said anything I was out the door.

Sam looked awful. He was in those cut-offs that the rest of the Pack wears, but it was really dirty and ragged. He hadn't shaved, and he looked too skinny to be healthy. There were purple bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. Jacob and Paul were supporting him, while Sam weakly tried to struggle. I walked over to Carlisle.

"How can this happen?" I asked him. "Sam was barely gone for a few days! He looks like he's been starving for weeks!"

"It's quite simple. He's heartsick." Carlisle said. "Well, there's a bit more to it than that. Werewolves have very fast metabolisms, because of their high body temperature. That can account for his starved appearance. Exhaustion probably has something to do with all this too. But I think what impacted him most of all is his separation from his imprint."

I remembered the way Sam interacted with Emily. How he his face lit up every time he looked at her, spoke of her, and probably when he thought of her. I thought about when the Flock was divided, and the guys left. That was pretty terrible, but not like this. None of us stopped eating and sleeping. Well, I ate and slept a lot less, but I didn't just stop altogether. And I kept up an acceptable level of hygiene.

I saw the Flock emerge from some place in the trees. It must've taken them longer to get back. They looked plenty tired, but Angel was bouncing to see me again. Of course, one look at Sam and everyone became solemn. I looked around and realized everyone was here. And let me tell you, nine vampires, ten werewolves, six mutants, and one human are a crowd.

Oh. And one Flyboy. The Flyboy was still all bound up, and it was in the Cullen's open garage. Why was it still here? It can't help us any.

"You're right." Edward said. Whoah, where did he come from? "I'm sneaky." Edward said, answering my thought. "Anyway, the Flyboy will be taken care of."

Edward strolled over to Emmett, and said something to him, pointing at the Flyboy. Emmet sighed and went into the garage, picking the Flyboy up in his big arms. I wondered what Emmett would do to "take care of" the Flyboy. Emmet carried the thing past the wolves, and then the Flyboy started squirming.

"Stay still!" Emmett said, frustrated. The Flyboy suddenly stopped, but he was staring at something. Someone. The Flyboy's eyes were locked with Sam's. Sam let out a feral growl.

"It's you or her." The Flyboy said in a monotone, relaying it's only programmed message. Sam's eyes bulged.

"Where is she?" Sam demanded, struggling in Jacob's and Paul's grip. "Where is Emily?"

"It's you or—" Sam exploded, and launched himself at Emmett, full fledged wolf. It happened so fast, I barely registered it in my mind. I blinked and saw Emmett cradling his arm, The Flyboy ripped to pieces, and all of the wolves holding down a thrashing Sam.

"Oh my god, Emmett's arm!" Nudge gasped. "It's been ripped off! Oh my god, will there be a vampire-werewolf war now or something? Wouldn't that suck? What side would we be on Max? I like all of them. I don't want to choose. I mean, they _all _are hot, vampires and werewolves, and I really…"

"Shh Nudge." I said. I stared at Carlisle put the Emmett's severed arm into his shoulder. The next thing I saw, Emmett was moving it around, completely healed. Huh, I guess there were no hard feelings for ripping off his arm.

"Wow!" Gaz said. "His arm was ripped off, and they just stuck it back on! _That's so cool!_"

"Sweet." Iggy agreed.

"Ew!" Nudge said. Angel just looked at the wolves, concern on her face.

"Max, they're hurting each other." Angel said, distressed. "Can I stop them?" I nodded quietly.

Angel didn't even say anything. Sam just fainted, and he began to phase slowly. The others dragged him off into the bushes, probably to get some real clothes on him. When they all reemerged, everyone was human, and Sam was still unconscious. Some of the wolves began helping Sam into the house, where Carlisle could treat him.

Jacob stayed behind, seemingly deep in thought. He was troubled. My natural maternal instinct made me go over to him.

"You ok?" I asked.

"It's just so weird." Jacob said. "Sam never loses his cool like this. Well, he never used to."

"Hey Jake?" Jared had approached us. "Listen, I know I should stay here, but I really need to see Kim. I just…I just need to see her." Quil joined our group, with a look on his face similar to Jared's.

"I understand." Jacob said. "Go see her. Quil, are you going to see Claire?" Quil nodded guiltily. "Well, go on then." Jared and Quil left. I looked at Jacob questioningly.

"They wanted to see their imprints." Jacob explained. Jacob tapped his head. "We're all connected as wolves. We felt Sam's pain, loss, and failure. After feeling what Sam felt, everyone's going to be checking up on their girlfriends."

Jacob looked at Bella longingly. He probably felt the need to see her, but he knew he couldn't. She was with Edward.

We needed to act soon. At this rate, Sam wouldn't last out the week. I couldn't stand the amount of misery the School was causing any longer.

"We need to get to Death Valley." I said aloud. Everyone attention turned to me.

"We've spent enough time running around the forest." I said. "It's time that we took the fight to the source. To the School."

* * *

_A/n: Ok, the plot will, hopefully, speed up a bit from here._

_I was thrilled with the amount of reviews last chapter! I hope this one doesn't disappoint much. Please Review! I'm on my hypothetical knees here. Review Sil' Vous Plait!_


	17. Stubborn

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you readers and reviewers haven't given up on me! things like school sidelined this chapter. And also, the writing muse did not asist me, like is had for earliar chapters. Many a times I said "Writing muse descend upon me!" and recieved no help. Oh well. _

_Many of the earliar versions of this chapter were complete crap. However, this one makes me quite happy. It is kinda of filler, but next chapter the plot moves faster. I estimate that this fic will have 20 total chapters, but I'm not sure as of yet._

* * *

I waited in the little mini-clinic the Cullen household had, while Carlisle tenderly removed my bandages. I kept my eyes away from Sam, who was sleeping in a bed nearby, all bandaged up. I was the only Flock member in the Cullen household. The rest were hanging out at La Push.

"Could you stretch your wing for me Max?" Carlisle asked. I slowly stretched it out into its entire length. It barely fit in the room. I winced a little.

"It's stiff." I said.

"Any pain?" I shook my head. "Incredible. Already healed." Carlisle said. Carlisle poked my wing in a few places, asking me if it hurt. I always said no.

"Well, give it a flap." Carlisle said. I looked at him incredulously. Flap my wing indoors? Carlisle seemed to be waiting expectantly. Eh, I'll just do what the old vamp wants. So I flapped my wing.

The wind it kicked up knocked over a lot of Carlisle's instruments, and a bookcase came crashing down. Epic fail.

"How did it feel?" Carlisle said, unshaken.

"Just a bit stiff." I said. "Sorry about your stuff."

"It's nothing." Carlisle said. "I'm just glad it didn't wake up the patient over there." Carlisle gestured towards Sam.

Edward entered the clinic silently, Bella trailing behind. It suddenly occurred to me that Bella must have some human family. Were they in on the whole werewolf-vampire-mutant thing?

"No human other than Bella knows." Edward said, responding to what I was thinking. "Her only family here in Forks is her father. He hates me, so telling him about all that would_ not _be in my best interests."

"He doesn't hate you." Bella insisted. "Well, he isn't very happy with you, since we're getting married, but he'll deal with it."

"Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you what we were thinking of doing." Edward said. He turned to me. "Max, you said we had to take the fight to the School. Well, the School will be helpless if my family, the Pack, and your Flock launch a full frontal assault."

"_All of us?" _Bella and I said at the same time.

"Of course not! Bella will stay here with me." Edward said, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Edward, that's not what I meant." Bella said. "If the La Push wolves, your family, and the Flock leave Forks, whose left?"

I caught onto what Bella was saying. The humans. The weak, defenseless humans would be left, and all those Screechers and Flyboys and whatnot would tear the place up searching for Sam. One vampire could only do so much.

"I didn't think about the town…" Edward said. Of course not. The only person from Forks he cared about was his precious Bella. Edward shot me a venomous glare. Well, it was true.

"We can send a small group." I suggested. "A few people who can rescue Emily, and destroy the School."

"Emmett and Jaz would be up for it." Edward said. "Rosalie would probably go, and Alice might just for the fun. The four of them could do it."

"No…" A weak growl said from the other side of the room. Sam was stirring.

"Emily…will…_not_…be handled by…leeches." Sam said slowly. He sat up more and groaned, stretching out his muscles. He was eyeing his surroundings suspiciously.

"You shouldn't move." Carlisle said. "Just lay back, I'll put you out again…"

"Don't touch me!" Sam snarled. He was growling under his breath. I could imagine how uncomfortable Sam might be feeling. I mean, he just woke up in his enemy's house. A bit alarming don't you think?

"Sam, sending your pack would only put them all in danger." Edward said, alarmed. Sam must be thinking up a plan in his head, and Edward's listening to it. "And if you do that, you'd give the School exactly what they want. You don't want that do you?"

Sam's burning gaze turned to me. Before, we had dinner at his house, he was laid back, hanging out with his friends, kissing his wife, having a good time. Sam was different now. He was on high alert. He had been ripped away from the woman he loved, and now he is in his natural enemy's house. His calculating eyes rested on me for a few minutes. I glanced at Edward and saw that he was fuming.

"You really would do anything to get Emily back wouldn't you?" Edwards said angrily. "You'd rather risk the lives of a bunch of children than cooperate with my family? Must you be so difficult? It wasn't like this when the newborns attacked."

"That was different." Sam growled. Uh, newborns? I wondered what they were talking about. It must've been some sort of situation before the Flock met the Pack or the Cullens.

"It's exactly the same." Edward continued. "My mate was in danger, and your Pack helped us protect her. Now your mate is in danger. Shouldn't we return the favor?"

"I like how you're all talking about me when I'm still in the room." Bella said wearily.

Oh, so Bella was the cause of all the drama. I thought about how Jacob was her best friend and in love with her, and how Bella loved Jake's natural enemy. When I thought about it, Bella sounded more like a drama magnet.

"Look." I said. "Whatever has happened between you guys before doesn't really matter right now. At this rate, the School's going to give up on using Emily as bait. And when that happens…" I trailed off. I didn't need to say what would happen. The School wouldn't just return her good as new to La Push.

Sam growled at me. I didn't say what he wanted to hear at all. He suddenly got a bit jumpy.

"I don't want to be here." Sam said quickly. "Where is my Pack? Get Jacob here, Embry, Paul…_anybody_ who still has a pulse."

"You can't leave!" Carlisle said. "You're still injured, and you certainly are not in the best mental state."

"I admit that I…lost it before." Sam said, weighing his words carefully. "And I'm glad you decided to treat me, but no parasite is going to rescue my fiancée." Sam, who was balanced on his elbows, tried to sit up all the way. He cringed and let out a low groan in pain before lying down again. He was in no physical state to rescue anyone.

"Why is everyone just standing there?" Sam demanded. He looked at me, eyes wide. "You're going to go bring Emily back right? You grew up in that place—if anyone can bring her back it's you and your Flock."

"I—we—um…" I stuttered. I suddenly felt like Sam was putting too much faith in me. I never knew if I was getting out alive, I've never had a plan. If I let Sam down, the Pack down, _everyone _down, I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I glanced at Edward, and he nodded. I guess he caught all that.

"How about a mixed group." Edward suggested. "One of my family, one of the Pack, and one of the Flock."

"I don't want a leech—" Sam began.

"But it will all be even." Bella said suddenly. "The werewolf and vampire will keep and eye on each other, and the mutant will keep the peace."

Sam seemed to think it over for a long time. Edward's face hardened. He must've heard something he didn't like.

"If you wish." Edward said, probably responding to something Sam was thinking. "Carlisle, put Sam under again, he needs his rest."

"NO! I do not want to sleep!" Sam snarled. "Don't touch me bloodsucker!" Carlisle approached with anesthesia. I sucked in a breath as Carlisle forced the anesthesia on Sam's writhing form.

"But he doesn't want to…" I said, worried.

"He needs to heal." Edward said. "He'll worry himself to death if he remains awake. He'll thank us when Emily returns."

"But we don't know what he wants." I said.

"I do. We're sending a team of three." Edward said. "He wanted me to be one of them. Sam is all about strategy, and he sees a telepathic vampire as a huge advantage." Edward said these words grudgingly. By now Sam stopped struggling under Carlisle and slipped into a deep sleep.

"I'm going." I said. It wasn't that hard of a decision to make. It was pretty much made the moment the idea of a mixed group was suggested. I left the clinic, and was thinking about heading to the La Push. _I guess Fang needs to know about this_. I thought to myself. I could imagine the conversation now:

_Me: I'm going to rescue Emily. You're in charge until I get back, assuming I get back at all._

_Fang: Okay._

_Me:…_

_Fang:…_

_Me:…_

_Fang:…_

_Me:…_

_Fang:…I want to talk about us again._

_Me: Oh god…_

Well, the last part was how our conversations have been ending lately. And all that talking about us hasn't really gone anywhere…except for first base. Not that I didn't, er, agree with that. I mean Fang…when I'm around him, things are different. It isn't just the "I can tell him anything, he's my best friend" kind of feeling anymore.

God Max, stop running around in circles and just say it. I love Fang…more than I love the rest of the Flock. Well, not more…in a different way. Like, non-family love. Like I…loved him?

"Oh _god." _I muttered. "I actually love him. I'm in love with _Fang_."

"It could've been worse."

I jumped out of my skin and spun around. Fang was directly behind me. What? He was meant to be at La Push! His grin was heart-stopping. I clenched my jaw, not allowing it to drop. I hated it when Fang snuck up on me, but this was different. This was worse. So much worse. I did the only thing I could in this situation. I got defensive.

"Why are you always doing that?" I demanded angrily. "You're always sneaking up on people. Have you ever thought—" His lips silenced me. _I can be angry later. _I reckoned. I heard the soft footfalls of one of the vampires. I jumped away from Fang, hoping to god it wasn't Edward who was coming towards us.

"Sorry Max. It is me." I heard Edward say. Edward rounded the corner and met the two of us. He was smirking. Well wasn't this just absolutely wonderful.

"No at all Max." Edward said. His joking demeanor was gone. "We're leaving. Now."

"Going to the School already?" I said. Well that was fast.

"You're going to the School?" Fang asked me, sounding slightly alarmed. Edward ignored him.

"I got the werewolves to come here. They're in the clinic now." Edward said, ending the awkwardness.

"Well you obviously didn't waste any time." I said. "What, it's been two minutes since we came up with this plan?"

"I called." Edward said. "Jacob volunteered to accompany us. He feels like it's his fault the School found the rest of the pack. He wants to be the one to bring Emily to Sam, to get redemption."

"He didn't tell you all that did he?"

"Not vocally." Edward briskly left, probably to prepare for the trip. Hey, the trip? How ere we actually getting there anyway? Eh, it's just the usual for me I guess. Rushing in without any plans. I started to follow Edward, but Fang grabbed my arm.

"So you're just running off to the School?" Fang demanded. "No plan, no Flock…"

"I didn't want to risk the Flock." I said.

"So instead you risk yourself? So stupid…were you planning on, I don't know, telling me, er, the Flock about this?"

"I was on my way." I said indignantly. "_Somebody_ distracted me." Fang narrowed his eyes. A gesture that meant he was really angry. I mean really _really_ angry.

"So you want to storm the School with only a vampire at your side? It's suicide…for you at least." Fang insisted.

"Oh come now, the School isn't that dangerous." I replied. "Anyway, Jake is coming with us too."

"Oh, and that makes me feel so confident." Fang replied sarcastically. Fang's response to this entire thing was shocking. Fang wasn't a talker, but when he got angry he seemed to have a lot to say.

"Fang, really it's nothing." I insisted.

But Fang's logic was slowly seeping into my mind. We didn't have a plan. I was the weakest out of the three of us that was going. I had less chances of survival than the others. I mean, Edward was nearly indestructible, not to mention immortal. Jacob was just has strong, and both of them were stronger than I could ever be.

"I just can't believe you'd be so…" Fang was at loss for words. He rubbed his forehead, and then turned his attention back to me. He stared at my face, and brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Fang, I need to be there." I said. "Jake hates Edward. They wouldn't last that long on their own. I need to keep them from ripping each other's throats out." There was a pause.

"But who's going to keep _you _sane?" Fang asked. Fang brought me close to him, and held me to his chest. I awkwardly put my arms around him, enjoying the warmth. Fang was resting his head on my own.

"I have to keep you sane." Fang said softly.

"I'll be fine." I insisted. I was a bit doubtful now, but I was still too stubborn to change my mind. "My mind's been made up." Fang knew how stubborn I was. Nothing would sway me now.

"You're still going to do the stupid thing and go to the place that filled our childhoods with pain torture, and nightmares." Fang said bluntly, letting me go.

"Yes. Sam asked me himself to bring Emily back for him." I said. "I couldn't say no. The love of his life was ripped away from him. Could you refuse?" Fang's eyebrows drew together, and he went into deep thought.

"I don't know." Fang admitted. He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Go ahead, get killed. I won't stop you."

"Fine. I'll be back in a day or two." I spat at him angrily. I turned on my heel to leave.

"Have fun at School." Fang growled mockingly as I left.

* * *

"Do you have to?" Angel asked me. I had to stop by La Push and tell everyone where I was going before I ran off to the School. You didn't think I'd leave them completely in the dark did you?

"Hon, you don't have to worry." I reassured her. "I've got Edward and Jacob with me."

"Yea, and there's no way Max could like get hurt or anything with them around." Nudge said. "They're both so strong, and fast, and cool, and hot, and smooth, and awesome. And I really miss Emily! She was so nice! And when Sam was with her he was nice, but now she's gone he's a bit crazy, which isn't very good at all! Wouldn't it suck to go crazy? I mean, wearing that strait jacket all the time and living in that room full of pillow. You know a room full of pillows sounds kinda nice…"

"Nudge." I warned. She stopped mid sentence.

"Take these." Gaz said, handing me his worn backpack. I opened it up and saw a lot of little round shapes inside.

"You're giving me all your bombs?" I said, touched. Gaz and Iggy could be very possessive with their explosives.

"What will we use them for?" Iggy asked. "Just know one thing." Iggy's large hand slipped into the backpack, and retrieved a huge, orange sphere that was caked in dirt. Iggy dusted it off a little, and held it gingerly.

"You don't want to be around when this one goes off." Iggy said. He replaced it back into the backpack just as cautiously as he took it out. I nervously slung on the back pack. Knowing that I would be carrying around a bag full of explosives didn't make me feel so confident.

"You all be good when I'm gone right?" I said.

"Aren't we always?" Angel said, giving me the Bambi eyes. Eh, sorry Angel, but I have a backpack full of explosives attached to me. No way will I fall for the Bambi eyes now. Angel frowned when I thought that.

"Listen to Fang everyone." I reminded them. "He's in charge."

"He's grumpy." Angel said. Oh, she had no idea…

"Of course he is." Iggy chuckled. "Fang'll be pining for his _true wuv_ while she's away." Gazzy snickered. I rolled my eyes. They could be so immature.

Remember when Fang kissed me in Alice's room, and the entire Cullen household plus Angel was listening in? Well, that story obviously has circulated to the Flock now. Wonderful. I refused to think about the other times…

"What other times?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Ooo, there are other times?" Nudge said. Iggy whistled, and Gaz couldn't help giggling.

_Oh fudging crapcakes. _I thought, swearing in my head in the most rated G way possible.

"Guys, please don't bother Fang." I asked earnestly. "If you bother him, I'll hear about it. And when I get back there'll be hell to pay." The giggling ceased. That's what I thought.

I left the Flock, who were currently at Jake's house. Jake was waiting outside with his Volkswagen Rabbit. I heard he built it himself.

"Ready?" He asked me.

'I'm all set. Where's Edward?"

"We're picking him up at the border. We weren't sure about who's car we'd use, because the smell would drive us both insane. I figured he could hold his breath the entire trip, so it's all good." Jacob said with a grin. "Oh, and the parasites hired a private jet. Can you believe it? A private jet! Where does this money come from? I bet they rob banks."

"What's the jet for?" I asked.

"Getting to California I guess." Jacob said. "No way am I driving all the way to southern California. Not unless Cullen pays for gas." Jacob squinted at something behind me and frowned.

"I thought I saw Fang in a tree, glaring at me." Jacob said. I raised my eyebrows, and turned. I scanned the forest, and saw nothing. "I never really got what his problem with me was…is he angry at you too?"

"He'll get over himself." I growled. Jacob was perceptive enough to get that this conversation was closed.

I got into the Rabbit, clicking on my seatbelt. If Fang was indeed watching me leave, he wouldn't be happy if I didn't wear a seat belt. Jacob started the car, and we were on our way. I looked at the window, and I thought I caught a glimpse of some shadow in a tree. I shook my head, dismissing the thought. He was soo angry at me now. Didn't he understand that this was the right thing to do? And after he heard me, actually heard from my own mouth, that I loved him, he acted like I didn't know what I was doing, like I was some helpless girl, like I should be worshipping him right now instead of risking my life.

_Fucking men! _I thought to myself as we left La Push and headed to the place of my nightmares: the School.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully Fang will get over himself. We'll see. _

_After I finish this fic, I already have ideas for my next project in the works. It's a Twilight fic, post BD. **IF You haven't read Breaking Dawn Skip to the review Button.** _

_Here is a summary of this project:_

"After a string of vampire killings in Volterra and the shocking murder of Caius's mate, the Volturi suspect the only vampire coven ever to challenge them: The Cullens. To control the Olympia coven, Nessie is kidnapped and brought to Volterra. If any of the Cullens leave Forks, Nessie will be killed. The Volturi think they're victorious, but they've forgotten about one thing--Jacob."

_Tell what you think! _

_Review Sil' Vous PLait! Update will be coming as soon as possible!_


End file.
